The boy she always wanted
by TG68
Summary: Jin&Xiao. Xiaoyu just moved to japan because her parents want her to get married and of course Xiaoyu is upset so what will she do. and also from bleach HitsugayaxHinamori enjoy. if you don't like the first chapter you can always give me ideas.
1. The boy she always wanted

**I dont own tekken or any of the character but I do own this story lol enjoy**

**Okay I fixed the first chapter I hope it is better for you guyz now  
**

* * *

Chapter 1: The boy she always wanted 

Ling Xiaoyu is a teenage girl who just turned 17 she just moved to Japan with her parents. They moved here because they wanted her to get married.

They believe that a girl should be married at the age of 17. They ask her to marry someone that she knew if she wanted but she didn't want to get marry because she wasn't in love she wanted to fall in love first before getting married sure she had some boyfriend but she was never in love with them.

She wanted a guy who makes her feel like she was special, a guy who would give her a present for no reason, a guy who can protect her not her protecting him. Xiaoyu was a great fighter. Her parents moved to Japan since she didn't want to marry anyone in china. Xiaoyu was upset that she had to get married at such a young age and that she had to move. She also had to start school in a week she wanted to do something fun before she had to go school.

"Man I'm so bored" she complained that it I can't take it I'm going to go do something." She got up from her bed, which she had been laying on all day.

She put on a pink shirt that had a small panda on it and some jean on she put her hair in pintails she grab her wallet, cell phone and left the house.

_Few minutes later..._

She had been walking for a few minutes until she reach an amusement park. She hadn't been in an amusement park since she was a little kid.

She paid to go in she was surprise by how big it was.

"Wow, this place is huge!" She said excited and started to go on some rides

Time had past she had gone on many rides. It was already night time she started to feel hungry.

"Hmm what to eat" she was interrupted by a hand on her shoulder. She turned around about to hit the person. The person had red hairs that almost reach his shoulders and some goggle on his forehead.

"Hey, girl I haven't seen you here before you want to get something to drink," he said.

"Uhh how about no" Xiaoyu said brushing off his hand off her shoulder.

"Aww come on just a drink" he said While moving hand trying to grab Xiaoyu arm.

"If he touches me, I'm going to kick him so hard."

Suddenly a hand grabs his wrist in a death grip. Xiaoyu was shocked.

"That no way to treat a girl Hwoarang" the person said Xiaoyu look at the person he had black spiked up hair with some bang coming down he was extremely handsome not to mention built he had on a black shirt on with a blue Lightning dragon on it and some baggy jeans on and white and black shoes. He also had this warming scent to him.

Xiaoyu couldn't help but stare. "Damn it Kazama let go." With that, he let go.

"So you want a contest then punk" the redhead said. The boy smile. "Bring it."

The redhead point to a game it had a long scale on it with a bell on top.

"The one who get the highest get the girl" the redhead said. Xiaoyu blush remembering she was staring at him and that they were fighting over her.

They walked over there Xiaoyu follow them just curious who was going to win. "Jin How have you been" the owner asks the boy with the black hair. "Jin? That his name that a cute name wait what did I just think he was cute?" Xiaoyu thought.

The redhead was first he took the hammer and hit something on the ground

which made the metal bar go up it stop at 50. Xiaoyu was impressed on how strong he was. But Xiaoyu didn't care much because she saw a big teddy bear that was a panda Xiaoyu wanted it but you had to hit the bell to get it. She knew she wasn't strong enough. Jin was up next he got the hammer Xiaoyu didn't think he would beat hworang. Jin swung the hammer hard on the ground the metal flew it hit the bell.

Xiaoyu mouth dropped. "He's that strong!" She said in her mind. She turned to the panda she wished he had his strength for a sec so she could get the stuff panda. Jin saw Xiaoyu looking at the panda.

"So Jin want prize do you want" the owner said. "Give me that one" he pointed to the panda the owner brought it down and gave it to him. Hwoarang just left angry. Xiaoyu was stunned when he had picked the panda.

"Was he into panda" she thought? Jin walked over to her and gave her the panda.

Xiaoyu was surprise. "How did you know" she started? "I have my ways" he said grinning. Xiaoyu blush and her heart started to skip it felt like she could melt.

"What wrong with me no one ever had me feel this way."

Xiaoyu stomach started to growl she blush at the embarrassment. Jin just chuckled.

"Come on Let go get something to eat." Jin grab Xiaoyu hand and they went to find a food booth Jin led Xiaoyu to a table.

"Wait right here I'll get the food" he let go on her hand and left. Xiaoyu sat down and stared at her hand.

"He held my hand" Xiaoyu said blushing to herself.

(Inner Ling)

**_"Looks like you like him" inner ling said._**

"Wait what?" Xiaoyu said.

**_"Did you see how big his arms were I bet he got some rock hard abs too."  
_**

"I don't know what you are talking" Xiaoyu said trying to get all the naughty thoughts out of her head.

**_"Hmm wonder how big is his…"_**

"Don't you say it" Xiaoyu yelled at her inner self.

"Are you okay" a voice said. Xiaoyu jump out off her thought she look up. It was Jin he had a huge bowl of vanilla ice cream that had chocolate on it, Xiaoyu loved chocolate.

"Uhh yeah I'm okay" she said, He put the bowl down and they started to eat it.

"Owww brain freeze" Xiaoyu held her head. Jin chuckle.

"She cute even when she eating" Jin said to himself.

(Inner Jin)

**_"Cute? Don't you mean hot" inner Jin said_.**

"Huh" Jin Said.

**_"Just image what she look like if she had ice cream on her and you just licking it off."_**

Jin mentally hit his inner self in the face. "Shut up."

"Are you okay" she ask, Xiaoyu was worried since he looked like he needed to go to the bathroom. Jin broke out of his thoughts.

"Uhh yeah, You never told me your name" Jin said trying to get rid off the ice cream images.

"Oh that right how rude of me I'm sorry" she said scratching the back of her head. Jin chuckle.

"It okay" he said. "I'm Ling Xiaoyu nice to meet you and you."

"I'm Jin kazama nice to meet you Xiao" he said grinning at her. She blushed.

They continued talking Xiaoyu told him told that she just moved here but didn't want to tell him why. She felt comfortable with him as if she knew him all her life. Then suddenly her phone rang.

"Hello" Xiaoyu said picking it up.

"Xiaoyu where have you been" a man voice came from the other line.

"Relax dad I went out to do something."

"Well don't you think it time to go home" the man said.

"Already?" Xiaoyu said not wanting to go home yet.

"What do you mean already it almost one in the morning!" Her dad said. Xiaoyu forgot about the time since she was having fun with Jin.

"Alright dad I'm going home" she said then hung up.

"I uhh I got to go" Xiaoyu said trying to not act like she was disappointed.

"I'll drop you home" he said.

"What?" Xiaoyu said shocked.

"I said I'd drop you home it not safe for a girl to walk home at this hour." She blush, he chuckle. They started to walk to his car. They reached his car and Xiaoyu mouth drop his car was a white Ferrari with blue lightning on it.

"What never seen a Ferrari" he said getting in.

"I have but never rode in one" she said getting in excite but little afraid but she was willing to trust him. They drove off, the ride wasn't long Xiaoyu felt guilty. They reached her house Jin walked her to the door they stop at the front door.

"So this is your house it nice" he said looking around. She smiled.

"Jin" she said.

"Hmm" he looked at her.

"Uhh thanks for everything tonight I mean for the panda, the food and for the ride" she said blushing. He chuckle.

"It no problem I enjoyed your company this evening." She open the door "well I guess this is goodbye."

"I guess so" he said smiling at her this time he showed his teeth. Xiaoyu blushed.

"Wow, he has a great smile" she thought to herself. "You know you should smile like that, more" she said. "You think so" he chuckled.

She kissed him on the cheek and ran inside closing the door she ran to quick and missed him blush. He put his hand on his cheek.

"Wow, her lips were soft."

Xiaoyu ran up stair to her room to watch him leave she watched him get in the car and drive off. She hugged the panda tight and touched her lip her heart was still skipping.

(Inner ling)

**_You should have kissed him on the lips inner ling said._**

Xiaoyu blushed. Is this love, is he the one I always wanted? Xiaoyu ask her self. Before drifting off to sleep thinking about Jin.

* * *

**how was that? **

**I got the second chapter done I just want at least one review then I will post the second chapter hope you enjoyed ; **


	2. The tournament for Xiaoyu

**lol yay one review and it was on the first day THANK YOU!!! and thanks for the advice chapter two enjoy XD**

**and again I do not own tekken.**

* * *

Chapter 2: The tournament for Xiaoyu hand in marriage 

"YOU DID WHAT!" Xiaoyu yelled in the morning at her parents. "I said we holding a tournament and the winner will take your hand in marriage" her father said, fumbling through the newspaper, "WHY DID YOU NOT ASKS ME FIRST!" She yelled.

"Well I would have but you were gone and you said you wanted a man that can protect you not you protecting him."

"WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST WAIT!"

"Well you were taking to long to get a husband so I decided for you, the first man to beat our bodyguard Feng Wei will be your husband and that is final the contest start at 12."

"ITS TODAY!" She said shocked. "Yes now go get ready."

_The tournament 12:00…_

The tournament held on a huge platform. "I invite all of you to enter this contest the first person to beat Feng Wei will take my daughter hand in marriage." He showed them Xiaoyu who was sitting down looking at the sky people look at her they were all amazed on how beautiful she was. A bunch on guys line up to enter. "Hmm that guy seem strong I wonder if Jin would like to fight him better go tell him before it to late" the boy said. He had white hair that went back in a way with one bang with green eyes. Then he left.

"Xiaoyu are you okay" her mother asked. She didn't hear she to busy daydreaming

"I wonder what you are doing Jin" she thought to herself.

"Xiaoyu" her mother repeated. She broke out of her thought. "Uh yeah mom I am going to take walk," she left without letting her mother answer. "Xiaoyu!" Her mother yelled "oh dear" she told two servant to go find her.

_Jin's apartment…_

"Damn! Why won't she get out of my head" Jin said scratching his head, "Maybe I should go to her house and ask her to go do something, No then I be like a stalker." He leaned back on his chair and put his feet on the computer table, he was stared out the window he started to space out.

(Inner Jin)

_**"You know she had a nice backside" inner Jin said.**_

"The hell is wrong with you!" Jin said.

_**"You know she had a nice ass."**_

"JUST THE HELL SHUT UP."

"Yo Jin," a voice said. Jin broke out of his trance, looked out the window, and saw the boy with white hair standing in window.

"OOHHH SHIITTT" Jin fell over. "Damn it what I tell you about sneaking up on me like that Toushirou," Jin said holding his head.

"Whatever anyways there a tournament downtown, plus there is a strong looking person there."

"Oh really I want to see how good he is let go." Jin grabbed his white and black hood and left.

"Wait the winner has to marry-" Toushirou said. But Jin Was too far to hear what Toushirou was saying.

_The tournament 12:30..._

Feng Wei beat most of the people and the rest just backed off. Xiaoyu's dad sighed.

"Come on can't one of you guys beat one man."

"Yeah I can" a man said stepping up to the platform it was Hwoarang.

"Hmm you seem confident."

"Hell yeah so tell your daughter to wait in her room and I'll be there in a few" Hwoarang said, getting into his stance.

"Hmm we will see about that" Xiaoyu's dad said then sat back down.

Feng Wei got in his fighting stance, Feng Wei charged at Hwoarang. Hwoarang kicked him in the air then he started to kick several times him before he hit the ground when Feng Wei hit the ground Hwoarang axe kicked him.

"Man he was easy so where my prize at" he said with a smirk.

"Oh surly you do not think it over" Xiaoyu's dad pointed behind him. He turned around to see Feng Wei stand. Hwoarang snorted then charged at him. Feng Wei kicked Hwoarang in the face, Hwoarang slid back a little. Feng Wei did a hard sweep kick Hwoarang making him go down. Feng Wei picked him up He was about to deliver the final blow but a hand stop him. He turn back it was Jin.

"That enough he lost" Jin said.

The people started to cheer and yell Jin name.

"Who might you be young man" Xiaoyu's dad ask. "I am Jin Kazama" the people started To cheer for him louder.

"Hmm the people seem to like you are you here to challenge Feng Wei." Toushirou came through the crowd to see in the front row. Jin nodded and unzipped his hood revealing a black tank top he threw the hood to Toushirou and got in his fighting stance, Toushirou caught the hood and removed Hwoarang off the platform. Feng Wei got in his stance.

Jin made the first move he charged at Feng wei, Feng wei threw a punch, but Jin caught it he put Feng arm on his shoulder and flipped him over. Feng got up. Jin did his switch blade which connected Feng Wei was tried he used all of his strength to push Jin back. Feng was breathing hard.

"Look like you are tired from the other fights tell you what the next person to land a hit win how that sound" Jin said. Feng nodded he was too tired. Feng Wei ran up to him and tried to sweep kick him. But Jin jump and hit him with a punch while he was coming down. Everyone cheered as they saw Jin win. Hwoarang just left stomping. Jin help Feng Wei up.

"Next Time we fight make sure your not tired." Feng just nodded. Toushirou walked up to him and gave him his hood.

"Thanks" Jin said.

"Well young man you seem very strong to beat Feng wei you'll make my daughter a very happy bride" Xiaoyu's dad said.

"WHAT!" Jin said looking at Toushirou.

"I tried to tell you but you left."

Suddenly the two servants returned and whisper in his ear.

"Oh so she returned okay then take this young man to the beach house and settle him in I'll send someone to get your stuff."

"I will get it" Toushirou said.

"Toushirou!" Jin yell as he was being drag by the two men.

* * *

**Sorry it was kinda sort and was not that exciting but don't worry I finished the next chapter and I will post it when I'm done fixing the errors, it will be a lot better I think lol hope you enjoy ;**


	3. YOU!

**Well that was fast then I expected lol well I hope the last chapter didn't bore you to much well here the next one ;D  
and I want to thank my second reviewer Talons Curse for the nice comment and he had a freaking cool picture of Jin and Xiao. Freaking awesome! hahahaha okay I'm done enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter 3: You!

_Beach house..._

Jin is lying on his bed.

Hmm I been living here for six days you would think I at least get to see how she looks if I'm marry her wait what if she huge, what if she ugly okay clam down she can't be that bad I hope I wonder what Xiao is doing I should stop thinking about her I probably won't ever see her again  
(Inner Jin)

_**Your fault you had a chance but no you did not want to listen to me did you.**_

Yeah yeah well I have to get ready to go meet my so called wife Jin said.

_Xiaoyu's room…_

Ling is sitting on her bed hugging the panda. I do not want to get marry.

(Inner Ling)

**_Yeah right, you would not be saying that if it were him._**

SHUT UP I have to get ready to meet this husband of mine Xiaoyu said blushing.

_The restaurant..._

Jin is wearing a blue dress shirt with black dress pants and black dress shoes he has one hand on has cheek and looking at the window.

Hmm the stars seem to be out tonight he thought to himself.

Xiaoyu just arrive she is wearing a blue mini skirt a white tank top, a blue jacket and white heels, she was surprise to see Jin she hid herself so Jin wouldn't see her.  
(Inner Ling)

**_What are you doing it's your chance to talk to him and girl that man do look fine._**

She blushed. What if my Fiancé see me with him father will be mad.

**_That a shame there he is looking good and your not going to talk to him._**

Well I uh…

Suddenly people were push her in before she could get out of the way she was in front of Jin's table he hadn't notice her yet. Okay he has not notice me yet all I have to... Hi, Jin, Xiaoyu blurt out.

WHAT I DIDN'T DO THAT. He turned and saw her Xiao? He said.

_**You took to long so I did it for you inner Ling said.**_

WHY!!! Xiaoyu winned.

**_You can thank me later; you had better say something before you look like an idiot._**

Jin looked at her then he look at her outfit. He fell over with a nosebleed.

JIN! Xiaoyu grabbed some napkins, lifted his head, and started to wipe his nose.

Are you okay she said putting a hand on his face. He grabbed her hand Xiao uh um what are you doing here is all he could manage. She giggle mind if I sit with you she asked blushing noticing he was holding her hand. No not at all, he said smiling at her then he notice he was holding her hand he let go blushing a little but she didn't see it. Sorry I didn't mean too he said pulling out a chair for her.

It okay she said giggle and sitting down then he sat down. So What are you doing here Jin she asks.

I am just waiting for someone and you.

Really, I am too.

He smiled so how have you been I can't stop thinking about you for some reason he said.

She blushed madly, y-you been t-thinking about m-me she studdering looking down at the table.

Oh not in a perverted way hr said thinking he did something wrong.

I't was quiet for a few second.

Jin, Xiaoyu said breaking the silence.

Uhh yeah, Xiao he said embarrassed.

Is it wrong if I was thinking about you too. He blush uhh no it mean that we are good friends. She looked up at him. They continued to talk for awhile.

_Few minutes later..._

They were still talking she told him about her childhood he listened carefully he knew her like her known her forever then her phone rang.

Oh hold on Jin she said while taking out her phone. Hello oh hey dad…uhh no I haven't seen him…yes I at the restaurant…I been here for awhile… ok so you'll call him okay bye. She hung up sorry about that Jin she said smiling at him.

He chuckle he was going say something until his phone rang. Huh funny he said picking up. Yeah I am here…I been here…ok I will talk to you later.

He hung up. Strange huh he said she giggled. The waiter came up how are you engaged couple doing to night she asked. Oh, we not enag- then it final hit them. They turn to each other and pointed their index finger. YOU!!! They both yelled. People looked at them as if they were crazy. They blush in embarrassment, they sat down and turned away. It stayed quiet for a while.

(Inner Ling & Inner Jin)

_**Yeah that was obvious you idiots.**_

So we're engaged huh Jin said breaking the silence.

Y-yeah she said still blushing.

Hmm interesting huh he said.

To tell you the truth I'm rather glad it was you Xiaoyu said blushing dark red, face the table. Jin blush then grabbed her hand she look up.

Come on let go for a walk he said. She nodded and they left they started to walk they stop at park.

Wow, it is beautiful out tonight Jin smiled at her. Watch out he said. What, she tripped Jin turned around to see what happen but before he could do anything she had knocked him to the ground they landed on the grass and Xiaoyu was on top on him.

Ow, that would have hurt if I didn't land on this.

Well glad to be a help Jin said while he chuckled. Then she notice she was on his chest.

Oh, I'm sorry she said blushing she tried to move but her ankle hurt.

Ow, sorry Jin I'm such an idiot she said.

No your not I don't mind. They lay like that for awhile.

Jin? She said.

Yeah?

It is somewhat cold.

Really, He wrapped his arms around her. Is this better, he asked. Xiaoyu turned red.

Y-yeah. He smiled.

Your right the stars are beautiful tonight. Xiaoyu closed her eyes listening to his heart beat she wanted it just to stay like this.

(Inner Ling)

**_Wow, on the first date and we're already getting some action am I smooth or what._**

Go away your ruining the moment.

**_Come on just let me touch him._**

NO!

Then Jin's phone rang he picked up. Hello...yeah I found her…now...alright bye he hung up.

Let me guess my dad told you to take me home right Xiaoyu said opening her eyes. He chuckled yeah he picked her up bridal style and started walking.

J-JIN W-WHAT ARE YOU D-DOING! She said blushing.

I figure your ankle still hurt so I'm carrying you home he said smiling.

You don't have to.

But I want too he said smoothly. She blushed again and stared at him. They had made it to Xiaoyu house they stopped at the front door and he put her down.

Jin you never told me where my dad locked you up Xiaoyu ask while getting th key. He chuckled in the beach house. She opened the door.

(Inner Ling)

**_do it now!_**

I can't Xiaoyu said.

_**DO IT BEFORE I DO IT.**_

Okay okay! Xiaoyu said remembering what happen at the restaurant.

Umm Jin? She turned to his direction then lowered her head, She took a deep breathe I...like you she said He stood there for a moment.

Well I like you too he said.

No Jin I like you like you she said. He chuckle then put a hand on her cheek making her look in his eyes.

As I said I like you too I will pick you up tomorrow for school. He kissed her on the cheek.

Good night girlfriend then he walked off.

Xiaoyu was speechless she touched her face she could feel her face heating up.

G-girl-friend she smiled. If there were something close to perfect, he would be it she said to herself

(Inner ling)

**_WHY DIDN'T YOU GRAB HIS ASS!_**

SHUT UP YOU PERVERT

_**Hey, if I shut up then no one would read this story**_.

……….

* * *

lol I know the last part was random lol sorry I just wanted to put something to try and make you guess laugh will update when I get another review XD hope you enjoyed! 


	4. School

**Hello and we're back lol cool I got another review Thank you! well pretty much I spelled a lot of things wrong** **on the last but I will try to get better sorry it was late at night! lol well next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4, School 

Xaiyou waited outside her house. I can't believe we're dating Xiaoyu said to herself.

(Inner Ling)

**_Correction engaged._**

Xiaoyu blush, I know it like a dream come true.

**_Don't flatter yourself inner ling said._**

You're just jealous.

_**Jealous of what I'm a part of you so that would make him my boyfriend too and you only known him for two day what makes you think you and him are going to have a good and long relationship.**_

Xiaoyu knew that was true she only knew him for two days.

What if he just using me Xiaoyu thought, then she heard an engine. A motorcycle stop in front in front of Xiaoyu, The motorcycle was black with silver lightning on it the man took off his helmet it was Jin.

Good morning beautiful he said smiling at her, she blushed.

He would never do that to me she said to herself.

Xiao you okay.

Oh yeah I am fine you never told me you had a motorcycle she said.

Well you never asked come on let go before we're late he said.

Well you better speed then she said jokily while getting on and wrapping her arm around His waist.

He smiled if you say so.

WHAT, Xiaoyu said but it was too late he had already started to speed down the street.

At that time Xiaoyu explored his chest she could tell her worked out a lot and did he some rock hard abs.

(Inner Ling)

**_Told you they feel good don't they all right now that your done with the abs go for the massive chest._**

She wanted to explore more but The light turned red.

So did you have fun touching me he said smiling at her.

She blushed I-I'm sorry. He chuckled.

The light turned green. Moments later, they reach school. They started to walk.

(Inner Jin)

_**You're not going to grab it.**_

Grab what, her hand.

**_If you want, I didn't mean that said inner Jin_**

I don't know don't you think it kind of fast.

**_No, you're just a puss_**

SHUT UP and oh yeah what were you talking about grab what if not her hand.

**_You know grab her as-he was cut off._**

DAMN IT SHUT UP I never knew my inner self could be such a pervert.

Jin grabbed her hand gently. She looked at him and blushed. They found out their classes they had different classes Xiaoyu was a bit sad she didn't know anyone; they walked to her class still holding hands Xiaoyu notice that many people were looking at her but she didn't care.

Here your class he said.

Thanks for walking me to class she said smiling at him.

He chuckled it nothing I will see you at lunch all right bye he kiss her on the cheek and left. She blushed and went in the class. All of the seats were full except for one a girl with black hair she had put it in one bun.

Umm can I sit here Xiaoyu asked?

Oh yeah that fine with me the girl said. Xiaoyu sat down.

Maybe I should try talking to her I do need to make new friends Xiaoyu thought. Then out of nowhere a whole bunch of girls gather around their table.

Who are you one asks.

That kind of rude Xiaoyu said getting annoyed.

I said who are you and why were you with Jin the girl said again.

I'm Ling Xiaoyu and I don't have you to tell you Xiaoyu said about to yell.

Well you had better stay away from our Jin or you be sorry they said leaving.

What their problem.

You know Jin. The girl asks right beside her. Xiaoyu look at her, the girl was facing her. Well we're kind of dating Xiaoyu said blushing a little. The girl eyes widen.

YOU ARE DATING HIM!

Ummm is that a bad thing? Xiaoyu ask a little worried.

No no I'm just shocked he finally decided to get a girl what is your name?

I am Ling Xiaoyu and you.

I am Hinamori but you can call me Momo how long have you known him?

Well you tell you the truth we only known each other for a about a week Xiaoyu said.

WHAT AND YOU GUYS ARE DATING.

Is that another bad thing? Xiaoyu asked again.

Well don't you think it kind of fast not saying it bad but your his first girlfriend.

I am the first. Why Jin is sweet.

I don't know girls would go crazy if he just glance at them your very lucky. Xiaoyu blushed.

That enough about me how about you tell me about your self Xiaoyu said trying to change the subject.

Well I was raised here I just came back I need to find someone I know if I find Jin then I can find him his name Toushirou Hitsugaya Momo said sound a bit sad when she said his name.

Oh? Why do you think by finding Jin is going to help you find him Xiaoyu asked.

Toushirou is his best friend and only friend.

Only friend, doesn't Jin have any guy friends or something?

No all the guys hate him because they say he likes to take their girlfriends.

Oh so who were those girls? Xiaoyu ask.

Probably his fan club Momo said.

He has a fan club.

The girls love him why wouldn't he have one.

What about you why are you not the others you don't grooling over him?

Jin is like a brother to me he always looking after me.

Oh but what abou- she was cut off because the teacher came in.

All right class gets out your book and start studying.

_Lunchtime…_

The bell just rang Momo and Xiaoyu decided to have lunch together. So tell me about this Toushirou do you like him or something Xiaoyu asked.

W-what uhh well I Momo blushed.

They saw Jin outside the lunchroom he was looking at the sky. Xiaoyu walked behind him and covered his eyes with her hands.

Guess who Xiaoyu said giggle.

He smiled he turned around I don't know do I know you Jin said joking.

That was mean Jin Xiaoyu pouted folding her arms.

He chuckled he pulled her into a hug I am sorry are you going to punish me.

Xiaoyu blushed no you probably just enjoy it Xiaoyu said.

Jin chuckled. Oh, Jin my friend here is looking for you Xiaoyu said remembering Momo. Jin look up his eyes widen Momo waved at him.

MOMO, Jin said shocked.

Hey, Momo said smiling at him. Having fun she point to Xiaoyu who was still in his arms. Oh I'm sorry Xiao he said letting go of her Xiaoyu face was red.

Hey Jin do you know where Toushirou Momo ask.

Momo you know what will happen if you try, talking to him Jin said seriously.

Aye Jin a voice came from behind him. SHIT he is here Jin said in his mind. Hey, what that Jin point behind the girls the girls turn around to see what he was talking about. Jin took this chance to run to Toushirou.

Hey, Toushirou can you get my bag out of my locker thanks man he pushed Toushirou the way his locker was. He ran back to where the girls were.

Jin I don't see anything Xiaoyu said turn back to him.

Oh really well I will be right back I have to do something and with that he left.

Xiaoyu do you mind staying here for a bit I going to try to find Toushirou.

Yeah sure Jin will be back soon anyways. Momo nodded and left.

Xiaoyu sat down on the grass near the lunchroom she ate her lunch and waited for a while.

I wonder where Jin is I need a drink. She got up and started to walk until someone had turned her around and pulled her into a hug. At first she thought it was Jin but then she notice it was not his scent and Jin was more built, She look up to see a redhead known as Hwoarang.

WHAT ARE YOU DOING she said trying to push him off But he tighten the hug.

Come on you can do better than that dip shit Kazama Hwoarang said with a smirk on his face.

If he such a dip shit then why do you lose to him then Xiaoyu said defending Jin in his place.

He lowered his head. Do not try defending him he said whispering in her ear. Your lame attempts to try to get me to like you is not working Xiaoyu said getting mad. She tried kneeing him in his manhood but he blocked it with his leg.

LET GO YOU JERK! She yelled trying to push him off with all her strength but he was to strong. Give me a kiss then I will let go he said with a smirk.

WHAT, she said shock, but he already started to move his head lower.

No not the first kiss, I'm going to lose my first kiss to a jerk!

(Inner Ling)

**_Aww come one it won't be that bad it probably be better than kissing spiky._**

SHUT UP I DON"T CARE IF HE CAN KISS BETTER OR NOT I WANT MY FIRST KISS TO BE SPECIAL!

**_Okay what ever you say princess._**

He was a centimeter away from her lips. She put her lips in her mouth. Please let this be over fast she said to herself. He was a hair length away from her lips until someone had grab him threw him to the lunch room wall he picked up Hwoarang by the collar of his shirt it was Jin and he looked pissed.

Xiaoyu stood there she was happy that Jin saved her but she was also scared she had never seen Jin mad.

Just what the hell was doing to her Jin yelled. Hwoarang smirked.

Well I saw you leave her by herself so I decide to keep her company.

Jin was now officially pissed. He let go on his shirt and step back a little. A lot people started to come they knew there going to be a fight they excited. because it been a long time since they saw Jin fight.

Hwoarang knew was coming he got in his stance waiting for Jin to strike.

Before he knew it, Jin had already strike he had hit Hwoarang in the straight in the face with his left, then punched him in the stomach his right, knocking the air out of Hwoarang. Hwoarang did not have time to do anything Jin kicked him in the face causing him to fall to the ground Jin blinded by rage got on top of him and started to throw fast punches to Hwoarang face. Jin lifted Hwoarang by the collar of his shirt he was about to punch in the face.

Suddenly felt someone holding him tightly.

He let go of Hwoarang who bleeding. He turned his head to see Xiaoyu hugging him tightly, she was crying.

Jin no more please Xiaoyu said crying.

He turned around and hugged her his hand were dripping with blood.

I'm sorry Xiao I never thought I would show that side of me. She rested her head on his chest his shirt was soaked with Xiaoyu tears.

Jin umm everyone is starring Xiaoyu said blushing. Jin looked up to see everyone blushing.

What are you guys starring at Jin said smiling.

Everyone started to go scared of what Jin might do next. Wow Jin I'm surprise his okay a voice came from behind him.

Toushirou how long were you watching, Jin said whipping the blood off.

A while now to bad I didn't get to see the fight.

Jin is he the one Xiaoyu said pointing to Toushirou.

You know it rude to point at people you don't know Toushirou said.

I'm sorry bowing her head. Xiaoyu this is Toushirou Hitsugaya and yes he is the one Jin said.

Nice to meet you Xiaoyu, what are you guys talking about this one stuff Toushirou said.

Xiaoyu are you okay a voice came from behind her it was Momo she stop and saw Toushirou. Their eyes widen with they saw each other.

Jin sighed. Toushirou I tried to tell you but I was afraid you wouldn't listen. He just kept staring at her. ...Momo...

* * *

**Ok first off let me say sorry to the Hwoarang fans out there I will try try to make him look better and if you want him to be paired with someone just leave me a message or a review and I will put who ever but I hope you enjoyed. Next chapter gets better! a review would be nice XD  
**


	5. Nothing like the first kiss

**Okay chapter 5 I know I haven't gotten the best reviews but hey they** **are reviews so I going to try to put quotation marks to make it better even for the rest of you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5: Nothings like the first kiss

They stared at each for a while but then Toushirou Turn around and began to walk away. Momo ran after and grab his hand.

"Toushirou wait please."

"Why should I do you expect me to act like nothing happen you left for ten year I waited for ten years Momo those ten year were like hell to me so why should I!" He snatched his hand back and walked off.

Xiaoyu walked up to Momo and put a hand on her shoulder she was surpise to see Momo crying.

"Momo are you okay". Momo shook her head the bell rang. Jin put a hand on Momo shoulder.

"Momo action speak more than words you know what I mean" Jin said then walked off. Momo and Xiaoyu watched him walk off Momo smiled and whiped her tears away.

"Thank you Jin come on Xiaoyu we are going to be late" Momo said grabbing Xiaoyu hand.

"Wait what he meant by that". Xiaoyu said trying understand. Momo smiled

"You'll see after school meet Jin in main hall."

"Oh, okay".

_After school…_

Xiaoyu did went to the main hall like she was told and, Jin was stand near a wall peeking around the corner. Xiaoyu walked up and patted him on the back.

"What ar-"she was cut off because Jin had put his hand over her mouth.

"Shh just watch he took his hand off." She nodded and peeked out the corner too. She saw Toushirou leaning on the wall with his eye close. "Jin why are we spying on him,"

"We're not we just watching". They saw Momo walk up to Toushirou and grabbing him by the collar.

"Momo, what the hell are you doing" Toushirou said opening his eyes.

"Why are you so mad at me for," Momo yelled, "what you think I confessed my love for you and you said you come back but you never did!"

"I am here now" Momo said.

"After ten long years shows how much you care about me!"

"You want to know how I feel about you, this is how I feel about you!"

Momo kissed him Toushirou eyes widen he was shocked by her action she broke off.

"That how I feel about you", Toushirou wrap his arms around her waist and pulled her into another kiss. Her eyes widen. He broke off "I love you Momo." She giggled, "I did not expect that kind on reaction but as long as you love me, I will always love you too."

Jin walked up to them with Xiaoyu he put them in a headlock. "I did not say you could kiss her" Jin said jokily. They laugh. "Come on let go eat" Jin said, they walked to the parking lot.

Toushirou had a White motorcycle with an ice dragon on it.

"Come on Xiao let go Jin said."

"Why should I" Xiaoyu teased "because then you can feel on me some more" he said smirking.

She blushed. "Shut up!" She said getting on. He chuckled.

They got to the restaurant and got a table. "I have to use the bathroom" Xiaoyu said and left. "Jin she a nice girl" Momo said. "Yeah she something special" Jin said watching Xiaoyu go to the bathroom.

"Jin are you serious about her, or are you just using her" Momo said.

"What makes you think that I am using her" Jin said looking at them.

"Well you never had a girlfriend before and plus you hardly know her you only known her for a week."

"She has a point Jin" Toushirou said.

"Has it ever occurred to you that I might want to be someone special" Jin said a little anger in his voice.

"Jin how do you expect to be with someone that you hardly know" Toushirou said.

"Some of us are not as lucky as you guys."

"Do not use that as excuse Jin" Toushirou said.

That last comment seems to piss Jin off, He stood up. "When did you guys decide on getting in my personal business?"

"Jin-" Toushirou started but was interrupted by Jin.

"I like Xiao okay if you have a problem you can do whatever I don't care."

"Jin?"

He turn around to see Xiaoyu, He grabbed her hand.

"Come on Xiao let go." They walked out.

"Maybe we went a little to far" Momo said. Toushirou just shrugged.

Jin and Xiaoyu got to her house and sat on her front porch. "Xiao how long were you standing behind me Jin asked."

"Just a few minutes she said." She leaned on his shoulder.

"Jin."

"Hmm what is it Xiao."

"Did you really mean what you said?" He turned towards her.

"Every word Xiao," He kissed her on the head. She blushed and snuggled close to him.

"Xiao do you want to see the fire works tonight just you and me." Jin said

Xiaoyu look at him. "Alone," she blushed.

"Yeah it okay if you don't want too."

"No no it fine I will go."

"Really, well you better get ready it starts in a couple of hours."

She nodded and went inside and Jin went to get ready.

_At night..._

Xiaoyu just got drop off by her driver she wearing a bright pink dress that stop just above her knees.

"Now Jin told me meet him on top on that hill I just hope a wind doesn't blow now I'm starting to regret wearing this dress."

_flashback..._

"Hmm what should I wear maybe something simple like a T-shirt and some jeans."

(Inner Ling)

_**"No that not hot that lame you want him to do something romantic right wear something that will catch his attention like that!" Inner Ling said.**_

Xiaoyu spotted the pink dress. she blushed. "Don't you think that shows too much?"

_**"Trust me it will be worth it" Inner Ling said.**_

_End of flashback..._

Xiaoyu made it up the hill there was a big tree, which had pink petals covering it some were falling down and there was many stars out it was beautiful she thought, and she stood next to it.

"Hmm that strange he never late" Xiaoyu said. Then suddenly arms were wrapped around her waist she let out a yelp she look to see it was Jin. He chuckled.

"You are correct here is your prize." He kissed her neck it sent shivers down her spine she blushed.

"Where were you I didn't see you coming up" Xiaoyu said.

"Behind the tree," he said smiling at her.

"So you planned on scaring me" Xiaoyu pouted.

He chuckled. "I couldn't help it you look so beautiful."

She blushed and turned to see him. She was surprise on how good he looked he was wearing a white dress shirt that had blue design on it, he had rolled up the sleeves up to his elbow, He also had light blue jean and some white shoes.

(Inner Jin)

_**"DAMN she looks good and she got a nice figure to top that" inner Jin said.**_

Jin could not argue Xiaoyu did really look good. She wear a bright pink dress that showed her beautiful figure, She had her hair as the usual pigtails and with some white slippers.

They stared at each other for a while.

"Jin this is romantic" Xiaoyu said breaking the slience.

He chuckled "only the best just for you" Jin said.

"Jin this is really sweet I wish I could do something for you."

He look in her eyes causing her to blush pink, He caught a petal and put it on her lips.

"You know they say it lucky if you catch a petal before it hits the ground." Jin said removing the petal away from her lips.

Then she knew what he was talking about, "J-JIN YYOU WANT AN K-K-KISS!" Was what Xiaoyu could manage.

He just kept looking in her eyes.

"I-i can't" Xiaoyu said.

"Why not" Jin asked,

"I never kissed anyone before I don't know what to do" Xiaoyu said truthfully.

He smiled. "Then I will have to show you." She blushed. "Put your lips like this" he said showing her.

"This is embarrassing" she said blushing harder.

He chuckled. "Just do it". She took a deep breath and did what she was told. Jin pulled her closer his arms still wrap around her waist. He leaned forward and their lips met.

Just as they kiss, the fireworks played. Xiaoyu felt lightheaded her eyes started to flicker her arms wrapped around his neck like it was automatically, she rise to her tiptoes to meet his kiss.

(Inner Ling)

**_"Whoa, forget what I said about red who needs to kiss another man when you have a man who can kiss like this."_**

They stay like that for a while until they broke apart panting.

"Just like that he said smiling." Xiaoyu face was bright pink, pinker than her dress.

"Ummm Jin you think we could do that just one more time tonight." He chuckled and kissed her again. "Tonight was perfect" Xiaoyu said to herself, "there nothing like our first kiss."

* * *

**Okay I know that was kind of short but don't give up on me! lol well now I have to work on chapter 6 anyone wants to give me any ideas? please tell me cause I'm kind of stuck ;[** **but anyways review please thank you! and hope you enjoyed!**


	6. New fans and fiancé?

**6 reviews! Thank you for all your supports guys!**** It took me awhile to do this chapter because it couldn't think of a problem but anyways enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 6: New fans and fiancé? 

The next morning Xiaoyu got up early; she took a shower, got dress and went down to the kitchen where her parents were. She spun around a couple of time then sat down at the table.

"You seem awfully happy," her dad said putting the newspaper down.

"Why wouldn't I be today seemed perfect," she said grabbing toast bread and eating it.

He raised an eyebrow and drank his tea her mother hugged her tightly she knew why Xiaoyu was so happy.

"Oh honey I think our little girl is in love" Xiaoyu's mother almost squealed. Xiaoyu's dad spit out his tea.

"WHAT!"

Xiaoyu blushed Then she heard Jin motorcycle. "Well I have to go" Xiaoyu left not wanting to hear what her father would say.

She walked up to him.

"Hey gorgeous" he said smiling at her.

She blushed, "hello handsome" she said getting on.

He chuckled and drove off they got to school

Xiaoyu jumped on his back.

"You okay Xiao" he said smiling at her.

"You wouldn't let me walk on my bad ankle would you Jin" she said playfully.

He chuckled and started walking her to her class. They reached her class and he put her down.

"Thanks for the piggyback ride Jin" she said smiling at him.

He chuckled "anytime you better to class he said."

"I guess your right" she turned around and was about to walk in.

"Oh Jin I forgot something" she said turning back around.

"What is it?" he asks.

This she peck him lightly on the lips. "Just little something for me to think about in class bye" she ran back to her class.

He smiled. "She's such a weird girl."

(Inner Jin)

**_"With a nice as-"_**

"Shut up we're going."

Xiaoyu entered the class and sat down next to Momo, she was surprise to see a pile of papers on her table.

"Momo what is this" Xiaoyu asked.

"I do not know when I came here they were already here."

"Well let check it out."

_"Dear Xiaoyu_

_You may not know me but I have a huge crush on you_

_Please understand my feelings towards you_

_From your secret admirer,"_

"Wow Xiaoyu you only been here for a little bit and already guys are falling for you," She blushed.

"Well it only one it can't be that bad." She opened up the rest it was all fan letter telling her to go out with them.

"Boy I didn't think I get so much attention," Xiaoyu said tired of reading.

"Well you are dating the most popular guy in school," Momo said.

"Okay class all we're doing today is read" the teacher said.

"Just great more reading" Xiaoyu said.

_With Jin..._

Jin just got out of the dressing room he wearing a white tank top and some black shorts with some running shoes.

"Yo Jin" Toushirou said running up to him.

Jin just tightened his shoes and sat down waited on the teacher.

"Oh come you're not still mad are you?"

Jin didn't say anything just keep staring at Xiaoyu's classroom.

"You know we're just looking after you."

"Yeah whatever,"

"Come on Jin don't be like that."

"All right class it time for gym now today we are going to play football!"

_Xiaoyu's Room..._

"All right you guys I have to go to a meeting so you guys can relax for now."

Xiaoyu yawn then laid her head on the desk and closed her eye.

"Hey Xiaoyu check this out" Momo said.

"Not now I too tired."

"Okay if you want to miss out on seeing Jin."

Xiaoyu head shot up, "where!"

"Outside they are playing spots."

Xiaoyu looked and she saw Jin she blushed at what he was wearing. Soon the whole class was watching.

_Back with Jin..._

The score was 63 to 0 and it was halftime Jin was did most of the work. Everyone who had the ball Jin would tackle them and make them fumble it.

"Uhh okay Jin you feeling all right?" the teacher asked.

"Yeah why I feel great,"

"Well you just seem happy."

"Why wouldn't I be?" he said smiling looking at Xiaoyu's classroom seeing her.

"Are you trying to impress somebody?" the teacher asked.

Jin blush a little. "Maybe" he said smiling then went back to the field.

_Lunchtime..._

Xiaoyu and Momo, met Jin and Toushirou outside the lunchroom, they decide they would eat outside,

"So Jin did you have fun knocking people out on the field" Momo asked.

Jin didn't say anything, he just keep eating his lunch.

"Jin why are you so cold!" Momo pouted.

Jin was not going to answer her but Xiaoyu nudged him.

"I'm sorry," he mumble then started to eat his lunch again.

"That more like it Jin" Momo said smiling.

He just pretend he was eating because he had all ready eaten all of his food.

Xiaoyu giggle see him eat nothing, she tap him on the shoulder, he turn towards her.

"You still hungry" she said giving him half of her sandwich.

He chuckled "no I am fine" and gave it back to her.

"Ew it has your germs I don't want it," Xiaoyu said playfully.

He smiled "my germs eh?" He kissed her, making her blushed.

"Now you can eat it since you have my germs," Jin said smiling.

"JIN YOU TWO ARE THAT SERIOUS!" Momo said shocked.

They didn't notice that Momo was talking to them, Xiaoyu stood up.

"I'm to go get something drink I'll be right back."

"I'll go with you," Jin said.

"Okay."

"You guys better not do anything," Toushirou said.

They ignored what Toushirou said; they reached the vending machine to their surprise there was many people there half of them were girl and the rest were boys.

"Umm excuse me but can we get through," Xiaoyu asked.

The crowd of people surrounded them.

"Who are you guys?" Jin said.

"We are the Jin fan club," the girls said

"We are the Xiaoyu fan club," the boys said.

"Since when did I have a fan club?" She said to herself.

"We have joined forces to take you two by force," they said together.

A few people tried to grab Xiaoyu but Jin had punched them.

"No one touches her," Jin threaten but then a whole bunch of girls jumped on him.

"Jin!" Xiaoyu tried to go help him but her own fan club surrounded her.

"Now since he is out of the way we have take you a lot easier," the boy said.

Jin tried to push the girls off him but more seem to jump on him he could only watch.

A couple of them jumped at her but she had kicked them away.

"Don't take me so lightly," Xiaoyu, said getting in her stance then attacking them.

Jin was in shock. "She can fight!" just then Jin saw a little glance of Xiaoyu underwear, his nose started to bleed.

(Inner Jin)

_**"Wow."**_

"Shut up."

_**"What I didn't even say anything,"**_

"You were about too and plus we have our own problems."

**_"What problem we get to see your girlfriend and we have chicks all over us!"_**

Some of the girls got off Jin and tried to help the boys with Xiaoyu but soon kicked by Xiaoyu.

"Here my chance" Jin pushed the girls off him, and then got in his stance with Xiaoyu back to back.

A boy charge at them, Jin sweep kicked him launching him in the air then Xiaoyu kicked him down, a girl threw a punch at Jin but he duck Xiaoyu rolled over his back and kicked the girl, another boy did a flying kick at Xiaoyu but Jin caught his leg and threw him at the other people.

_Few minutes later..._

Jin and Xiaoyu just finish beating the last person.

Xiaoyu punch Jin on the arm playfully. "Good job" she said smiling at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew how to fight" Jin asked.

"You never asked," she said mocking him

He chuckled. The bell rang,

"Well we had better get to class," Jin said and Xiaoyu nodded.

_After school..._

Xiaoyu and Jin did the usual met at the parking lot.

"You want to do something," Jin asked.

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Xiaoyu asked.

"How about some ice cream" Jin suggested.

"That fine with me if I get chocolate" Xiaoyu said with a huge grin on her face.

He chuckled as they got on the motorcycle and drove off.

_Ice cream shop..._

Jin and Xiaoyu had just got their ice cream and sat down on a bench outside.

"How is it?" Jin asked.

"It good" Xiaoyu said biting another chunk of her ice cream.

"Wow you must be hungry huh," Jin said.

Xiaoyu didn't even notice she had eaten all her ice cream all ready.

"Oh man it was so good that I didn't even notice it was gone" Xiaoyu wined.

Jin chuckled on how Xiaoyu looked she was so cute and innocent.

"Jin what that" Xiaoyu pointed behind him.

"What" he turned, Xiaoyu bite a huge chunk of his ice cream.

He turned backed around, "Hey that mine!"

"Take it if you can" Xiaoyu said with her mouth full of ice cream.

He smiled "if you say so," he kissed her.

Xiaoyu eyes widen she could feel his tongue playing with hers he was teasing her.

He broke off, "no one takes my food," he said smiling.

Xiaoyu stay frozen, he was right most of the ice cream was gone. He chuckled.

"Come on time to take Miss Xiao home" he said helping her up.

"Ahem."

"What is it Xiao" Jin asked.

"You have to carry me," Xiaoyu said putting her hands on her hips.

"Why is that" Jin said grinning.

"You French kissed me, that was my first mister and how come you know how to kiss so well if I am your first girlfriend" Xiaoyu pouted.

Jin blushed, scratched is cheek with his index finger.

"Well to tell you the truth when we kissed on top of the hill that was my first time too I didn't really know what I was doing and that was my first French kiss too I readied books on it" Jin said embarrassed.

Xiaoyu blushed, "he went through all that trouble just for me," she said to herself. She wrapped her arm around his.

"Your too sweet for your own good you know that."

He chuckled "is that a bad thing" he said walking to his motorcycle.

"maybe" she said snuggling to him.

_Xiaoyu's house..._

Jin and Xiaoyu just got to her house they saw a car there but they didn't really care. Jin picked Xiaoyu up bridal style and started to walk to her front door.

"Jin what are you doing my father might see you" Xiaoyu said blushing.

"So what you said you wanted to be carried," Jin said smiling. They got to the front door and Xiaoyu opened it.

"Jin you want to come in" Xiaoyu asked.

"I thought you didn't want her dad to see us," Jin teased.

"So what" Xiaoyu said mocking him.

"Okay that twice to mocked me little Miss" He said trying to grab her but she ran inside he chased her.

They ran around for a little bit until Xiaoyu had suddenly stopped Jin walked up and stood right next to her. Her father was sitting there with a boy about Jin age.

"Xiaoyu your home" he said.

She nodded "who is this father she said pointing to the boy."

The boy stood up and bowed his head. "I am sorry please let me introduce myself I am

Forest Law I am your new fiancé."

Xiaoyu and Jin's eyes widen.

* * *

**o.0 lol I don't know I couldn't think of anything better sorry you guys I will update as fast as I can XD review too please lol**


	7. The conflict

**First I want to say sorry that took me forever to update lol but it finally done lol I want to tahnk my reviews for everything well here is the next chapter enjoy**

* * *

Chapter 7: The conflict 

They stood the there for a while Xiaoyu speechless, Jin didn't know what to do. Xiaoyu ran out of the house.

"Xiao" Jin said following her.

She kept running not wanting to stop she didn't care where she was going she just wanted to be as far away as possible. Jin kept following her yelling her name along the way it was already dark finally, she had come to a stop he was surprise she stop at the beach. She stood there starring at the ocean.

"Beautiful isn't it," Jin said walking up to her.

"Back in China when ever I was sad I would always find the beach and cry there until I couldn't anymore, I guess it just natural that I found the beach here" Xiaoyu said as tears started to come out of her eyes.

Jin turned her around and wiped her tears with his thumps.

"Don't cry there no reason for you to be sad," Jin, said trying to clam her down.

"Yes there is I have to marry someone I don't know and most of all I'm going to lose you."

"Is that what you're worried about losing me?" Jin wrapped his arm around her. "You worried too much about me you're not going to lose me" he grab her hand and they started to walk along the shore.

_Few minutes later…_

Jin and Xiaoyu walked along the shore playing with the water along the way. Jin sat down and Xiaoyu sat in front on him he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him, she giggled.

"You know if you're new fiancé sees me holding you like this I bet he be pretty mad," Jin said holding her close.

"Are you scared you going to let me go" she teased.

"Why would I be scared of him, I would never let him have you he doesn't deserve to be with you" Jin said,

"And you are" she said still teasing him.

"Nope I don't deserve you at all."

"Then who is," she asked.

"That up for you to decide,"

"You idiot of course you," he chuckled. He rolled over now he was on top of her.

She blushed. "Jin what are you doing."

"I will protect you I promise you that." He took off a locket off his neck and put it on her. It was a silver locket.

"Jin it's beautiful why are you giving me this?"

"It belongs to my mother she gave it to me when I was little she told me my father had gave it to her when they were got together. She told me to give to someone I…" he started to blush.

"You what," Xiaoyu said curious.

"Someone I… he turned his head, "love."

Xiaoyu couldn't believe what she was hearing, "Jin are you telling me-!" Her phone rang they both groaned in disappointment.

"Hello" Xiaoyu answered.

"Hello Xiaoyu are you okay" it was her mother.

"Yes mom I'm fine."

"Oh okay that good is Jin with you?"

Xiaoyu was about to lie but Jin told her it was okay.

"Yes mom he's with me."

"Oh that good could you tell him that his stuff are back at his apartment I'm really sorry about this Xiaoyu please forgive your father."

"Okay mom bye" Xiaoyu hung up.

"Come on you got to be home right" Jin said getting up.

"Wait what about what we were talking about earlier."

"It nothing plus I heard you mom I have to settle myself back in my old apartment."

"But"-he put his hand over her mouth.

"Its fine come on lets go."

They started to walk home Jin pointed out his apartment since it was on the way to Xiaoyu house; they stop at her front door.

"So are you going to be okay," Jin asked.

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks to you," she said smiling at him.

He chuckled then lean towards her to give her a kiss but the front door open with Xiaoyu dad standing there.

"Oh? Mr. Kazama I didn't expect you to be here so late" Xiaoyu's father said.

Jin sighed then backed up and faced him. "I was just saying goodnight to your daughter sir."

"I see well then I guess heading home soon."

"Yes sir" Jin face to Xiaoyu "I guess I'll see you later okay?"

She smiled and nodded he smiled then walked to his motorcycle and drove off.

"Xiaoyu time to go in" he father said.

She walked past him and went straight to her room. She sat on her bed and looked at the locket. Curious she opened it on one side was a picture of a man with his wife and a little boy. Xiaoyu could tell it was his mother and father because the man looked exactly like Jin and Jin had the woman's eyes. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

_The next morning…_

Xiaoyu waited outside she didn't want to be near her father. She had called Jin and asked him if they could go to school a little earlier than usual. Just as expected Jin showed up.

"You okay I came as fast as I could."

She giggled. "You worry too much I just wanted to go early today."

He chuckled, Xiaoyu was about to get on until they heard a voice call for her it was Forest law he had run towards them.

"Xiaoyu I was wondering if you want to go to school with me." He asked

Jin was about to say something but suddenly Xiaoyu's dad appeared next to Forest.

"I think that be a great idea Xiaoyu" her father said.

Xiaoyu looked at Jin, Jin knew she didn't want to but she didn't want upset her father he forced himself not to say anything so he just nodded and left. Xiaoyu sighed and nodded. Forest smiled and ran to get his car.

(Inner Ling)

**_"Well if you father picked someone I figure he be rich."_**

"Where have you been?" Xiaoyu asked.

**_"I was been blocked with all your emotions nonstop Jin this, Jin that will you give me a break."_**

"Well you're going to get your wish my father obvious doesn't want me and Jin to see each other."

**_"Hey come on now I just got back and you're already sad I didn't mean it seriously I like Jin too I was just joking around where my sexy beast at anyways."_**

Xiaoyu laugh to herself which Xiaoyu's dad raised his eyebrow at her.

Soon Forest showed up with a old looking 1985 honda accord Xiaoyu mouth drop.

(Inner Ling)

**_"The hell I thought he is rich!"_**

"You coming" he asked.

**_Wow, this guy is poor and lazy for not opening the door for us._**

Xiaoyu got in the car and they got to school. As she expected Jin was waiting right next to his motorcycle waiting for her. She got out off the car and she ran over to him.

"Hey" she said smiling at him and hugged him, he hugged her back chuckling.

"What so funny Jin."

"Nothing I just thought maybe you're new fiancé would be rich.

She laughed and gave him a big smile, "I already have the perfect fiancé and his name is Jin Kazama" she said hugging him tighter.

He frowned and put his hand on her face making her met his eyes causing her to blush.

"Xiaoyu I'm not perfect I'm just me," he smiled "and the only one that is going to marry Miss Ling Xiaoyu."

She blushed harder and smiled. He gently sweep across Xiaoyu's lips, she knew what he wanted and couldn't lie she wanted it too. She raise to her tiptoes and close her eyes Jin chuckled and leaned in closer until they were interrupted a familiar voice.

They both let out a disappointing sigh and backed up as Forest ran up to them.

"Yes?" Xiaoyu said trying to give him a smile.

"I was wondering if I could walk you to class," he asked.

Jin put his hand around Xiaoyu waist and pulled her close to him. "Sorry but that my job and I don't intend on skipping it." He grabbed Xiaoyu hand and started walking Xiaoyu to her class. They reached her class. "Thank you" Xiaoyu said.

"You don't have to thank me I always walk you to class."

She smiled and entered her class. She sat where she usual did but Momo wasn't there today. Then a girl showed up in front on Xiaoyu table. "Do you mind if I sat with you?" she asked. Xiaoyu nodded since Momo wasn't here. The girl sat down.

"What is you're name?" Xiaoyu asked. "I'm Miharu and you?" She asked.

"I'm Ling Xiaoyu nice to meet you."

"Oh? You're the one dating Jin."

"Yes how do you know that I'm dating him?"

"I just heard from some people that all so how long have you and my little Jin been dating?"

"Her little Jin" Xiaoyu said to herself, "Awhile now."

"I see has he kissed you yet."

Xiaoyu blushed "Yeah."

"Aw Jin finally used me skills for something."

"You're skills?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oh I was the one who showed him how to kiss."

Xiaoyu eyes widen she like she had been stab right in the heart. "He lied to me" was all she was thinking.

* * *

**Ohh Jin in troubbbble lol! well I know this chapter kinda was lame up I will try to make up for it in the next chapter I will try to update faster review please XD  
**


	8. The truth

**Okay sorry it took so long I was busy working and stuff but I'm finally finished lol I hope you guyz enjoy XD**

* * *

Chapter 8: The truth 

_After school…_

Xiaoyu didn't go to lunch she stayed in the classroom thinking to herself, she walked out of the class then a hand grabbed her hand it was Jin.

"Where were you, why didn't you come to lunch?"

She snatched her hand back. "Why did you lie you me!" She yelled. Jin was stunned.

"Lie? What did I lie about?" he asked confused.

"Don't play dumb why don't you just go asked the girl who showed you how to kiss, was that a lie saying that I was you're first I can't believe you just go back to Miharu and leave me alone." She yelled.

Jin stood there stunned.

"It true isn't it," She said as tears started to streak down her cheeks.

He looked away. She couldn't take it she ran.

"Xiao!" he said following her.

Xiaoyu pasted Forest law outside he saw Jin was chasing her so he blocked Jin from chasing her.

"What the hell do you want," Jin said getting annoyed.

"You hurt her didn't you I will not let you hurt her again."

"Look I need to find her okay so would you please just move."

Forest got in his stance.

"Man this guy is more stubborn than Xiao is" Jin thought to himself. "I'm not going to fight you."

"Okay your lost" Forest kicked Jin in chin, Jin head flew back a little Jin was stunned on how fast he was.

"Did you just kick me?" Forest just grinned and did his double back flip knocking Jin to the ground.

"I wasting too much time" Jin said getting up and getting in his stance, Forest threw another kick but Jin dodge it and did the Kazama style 10 hit combo knocking Forest down, he tried to get up but couldn't.

"Forgive me," Jin said before running off to find Xiaoyu.

_With Xiaoyu…_

Xiaoyu kept running she couldn't go to the beach because she had already told him about that, she couldn't go home then she would have to deal with her dad. She continued running until she had bumped into someone.

"Ow I'm sorry I wasn't paying attention," Xiaoyu said getting up.

"Xiaoyu?" the voice said.

"Xiaoyu looked up it was Miharu.

"What wrong you look like you been crying" Miharu said.

Xiaoyu didn't want to be rude by not answering her.

"It nothing I just have allergies" Xiaoyu lied.

"Oh you should go do something about that how about you come home with me I kind alone it kind of scary," Miharu said smiling at her.

Xiaoyu want to say no but then she figure Jin would never find her at Miharu place, She nodded and they walked to Miharu apartment.

_Miharu apartment…_

Xiaoyu and Miharu got to her apartment it wasn't big but it was nice.

"Xiaoyu you want to some DDR?" Miharu asked. Xiaoyu was a pro at DDR since she was good with her legs and she just loved the songs.

She nodded as Miharu turned it on. Xiaoyu was surprise how good Miharu was she was able to match her.

"Wow I surprise your so good" Miharu said getting out two water bottles out of the kitchen.

"I didn't know you move so well," Xiaoyu said taking the water bottle.

"Well I been practicing to beat Jin he like the master at this."

"Oh? He can play?" Sure Xiaoyu was still mad at him but she couldn't help but imagine Jin playing DDR in chobi version.

"Yeah he may not be as fast as us but he is sure accurate."

"True."

"So how are you and him?" Miharu asked.

Xiaoyu didn't want to answer but yet again she didn't want to be rude.

"Not so good we just had our first fight."

"Oh? What wrong it not like him to do something that would upset people."

"Let just say he didn't tell me the truth."

"Oh? You want to know about Jin? Why didn't you say so" Miharu went and got a bottle of sake. "Get him drunk then he will tell you anything."

Xiaoyu wasn't sure if she should but if it was going to make Jin tell the truth then it was worth it.

"Tell you what how about you do it here I'm going out anyways."

"I don't know are you sure this is going to work?" Xiaoyu said.

"Trust me I done it before."

"You've done this before?"

"Don't worry I have to go now you two be careful." Miharu said getting her stuff and leaving.

Xiaoyu sat there for a moment the she decide to check her phone, she had forgot she had turned it off. She had two missed calls and one voicemail, she check the voicemail.

"Xiao where are you Xiao come on this isn't funny well call me back please," beep.

Xiaoyu giggled and called Jin cell phone number.

"Hello?"

"Hey" Xiaoyu said.

"Xiao where are you!"

"Calm down I'm at Miharu place you want to come over?"

"Miharu place, what are you doing there?"

"Okay I guess I'll just sit here alone by myself."

"You're alone!"

"Bye Jin"

"Wait I'm coming just stay there."

"Hmm I don't know I might just run away again."

"Xiao I'm serious."

She giggled, "Come on you're taking so long."

_Few minutes later…_

Jin got to Miharu apartment he was surprise to see Xiaoyu sitting on the couch with at least ten cup not including the one in her hand.

"Here Jin take a seat" Xiaoyu said patting the seat next to hers, he nodded and sat next to her.

"Xiao what with all the cups," Jin asked.

"They are for you you must be tired of running." Xiaoyu said.

"The only reason I been running is to find you and you're acting kind of funny are you okay?" Jin asked.

"Yeah I'm fine here." Xiaoyu handed him a cup.

"Xiao this smells kind of weird what is this?"

"Just drink it." Xiaoyu said pushing the cup to his mouth making him drink it.

Jin face turn light red. "Xiao I'm feeling a little dizzy."

"Oh it's probably nothing." She said getting another cup and putting it to his mouth.

_Few minutes later…_

Jin had drunken all of the cups.

"So Jin how to you feel," Xiaoyu said watching him carefully. He pasted out. "Jin!" Xiaoyu said picking him up he started to turn pale. "What have I done!"

(Inner Ling)

**_"Maybe you gave him too much."_**

"You think!" Xiaoyu yelled at herself.

Suddenly Jin got up he was still pale he was looking at his arms then his legs.

(Jin)

_**"Where am I."**_

"You're in my home I hope you enjoy because you're going to be in for awhile." Inner Jin said.

**_"What am I drunk!"_**

"Now it my time to have fun with her,"

**_"You better not do anything to her." Jin threaten his inner self._**

"Yeah whatever I don't have to listen to you for tonight."

"Jin are you okay?

Inner Jin smiled evilly. "Yes I'm fine I'm kind of hungry you want to get something."

Xiaoyu notice he was different she knew he was drunk so she took her chance and asked.

"Jin can I ask you some questions first."

Inner Jin frowned. "What is it?"

"Was Miharu you're first kiss?" Xiaoyu said trying not to yell.

"Of course not,"

"Then how come you kiss so well then." Xiaoyu said surprised.

"She made me practices with a pillow." Inner Jin said frowning harder.

Xiaoyu was about to burst out laughing but she decided to ask some more question.

"So tell me about you're parents."

"They are dead my father died protecting my mother and my mother died from depression shortly after my father had died." Inner Jin said with a tear coming down. "Do you always have to cry when someone asks you about you're parents," inner Jin said to himself.

(Jin)

**_"I just never seem to get over it."_**

Xiaoyu covered her mouth with her hands causing inner Jin you look at him. She tried putting her hands on his face but his face was hot forcing her to take her hands back.

"Jin you're hot." Xiaoyu said concerned.

Inner Jin gave her his evil smile again. "Thank you now let's go get something in the kitchen."

Xiaoyu nodded, got up and started to walk to the kitchen when suddenly she felt a hand grabbing her butt. She spun around blushing madly.

"Wow, it was bigger than I thought" Inner Jin said looking at his hand.

"What did you do that for," Xiaoyu said still blushing.

"I was hungry for buns," Inner Jin said with a smirk.

(Inner Ling)

**_"I like this new Jin he a lot for fun."_**

(Jin)

**_"What the hell are you doing to her!"_**

Inner Jin walked up to Xiaoyu and pinned her to a wall, he put a hand on her waist and the other pinning Xiaoyu's right arm. Xiaoyu blushed and tried to push him off but he was too strong. Soon his lips were on hers, this wasn't the same kiss Jin gives her, this kiss was different way different. It was wild, insane words couldn't describe what it was then she felt his tongue playing with her and then she felt his hands going under her shirt. She remember this wasn't the Jin she knew, she pushed him off as hard as she could cause him to step back.

"I can't, you're drunk It wouldn't be right." Xiaoyu said turning her head.

Inner Jin chuckled evilly, "I knew you're going to say something like that I guess I should go find someone more fun." Inner Jin said heading to the door. Xiaoyu blocked the door and gave him a death glare.

"So you think you can cheat on me just like that." Xiaoyu yelled, to her surprise he pinned her to the wall again.

"I just thought maybe we should switch walls." Inner Jin said smirking he leaned in to kiss her again but the door opened knocking Inner Jin and Xiaoyu to the ground, Xiaoyu rolled over and got in her fighting stance to defend her self. Inner Jin got up and looked at Xiaoyu, he walked towards her.

"Do you really think you can beat me," Inner Jin said then suddenly someone has hit him with a steel chair knocking him out he started to turn back to normal. Xiaoyu look to see who it was it was Miharu.

"Maybe I knew too far," Miharu, said putting down the chair, "You okay Xiaoyu?"

"Yeah thanks I would have probably lost anyways," Xiaoyu said.

Miharu nodded "So did you learn everything you need to know?"

Xiaoyu nodded and lifted Jin up, putting one of his arms around her neck.

"I will take him home" Xiaoyu said as Miharu nodded.

_Jin house..._

Xiaoyu had just got to Jin house she had drove to his house with his car and used the key to open the front door, she was surprise on how clean it was and it was big she had made her way to his room. She tried to lay him down but she had trip over something as they fell on the bed side by side.

"Ow darn box" Xiaoyu said about to get up when Jin's arms wrapped around her making her blush.

"JIN WHAT AR-" she then notice he was still sleeping.

"Well I guess it okay you didn't deserve what I've done to you I'm sorry" Xiaoyu said then drifting off to sleep in his arms.

* * *

**Well hope I didn't bore you guyz to death lol well this might be the last chapter for now my friend been telling me a lot of stuff on how I don't get reviews and stuff that kind of made me a little depress ** **but I'll will try to prove him wrong well hoped you enjoy the next chapter be soon (maybe if i don't get lost in depression LOL)**


	9. A day to remember

**Thank you! for everything you guys I really needed it hope you enjoy the next chapter :**

* * *

Chapter 9: A day to remember 

Jin woke up early morning and then notice Xiaoyu was sleeping in his arms peacefully a smile creep on his face it was the weekends so they had no school. He snuggled closer to her it felt nice and comfortable he could stay like this all day, but suddenly Xiaoyu phone rang making Jin let out a disappointed groan. He made check who was, he felt blood boiled when it was Forest law number.

He chuckled to himself, he was jealous then he looked at the sleeping Xiaoyu.

"You have more effects on me than you think Xiao," he said kissing her forehead and getting out gently so that he wouldn't wake her up. He changed into a white T-shirt with a black sleeveless vest with some baggy black shorts. Jin never wear shorts before but it was hot and he wanted to try something new, he wrote on a piece of paper telling her to stay here and he'll be back later on.

He left the paper on the table next to the bed and slip out to the front door he put on some white and black shoe and left the apartment. He left like walking today he was in a good mood even though Xiaoyu had gotten him drunk yesterday. He walked in a building where a man was standing there.

"Is it done yet?" Jin asked the man.

"Yeah I'll most make just one more hour it should be done." The man said.

Jin nodded and left the building he walked for awhile until he saw a flower shop today they were selling Sakura flowers. He decide he would get one for Xiaoyu after he was done he went into the Zoo he didn't know where he went, maybe he thought it was a shortcut?

He was about to exist the Zoo when something caught his eye, I huge smile creep on his face.

"Xiaoyu the things I do for you" He said finding the owner.

_With Xiaoyu…_

Xiaoyu wake up hours later after Jin had left. She panicked when she didn't see Jin then she spotted the note and let out a sigh of relief. She went to the kitchen to go get some breakfast she was surprise he had three refrigerators and he had everything, If you wanted something just go to Jin's house and steal some.

Xiaoyu spotted chocolate waffles as an evilly huge smile appeared on Xiaoyu face.

"Jin won't mind if I had some chocolate," Xiaoyu said to herself as she opened the box and cooked the whole thing.

After she was done, she washed her dish and started to explore the apartment.

"I wonder what should I do" Xiaoyu said until she spotted a door that said game room on it. She went inside it was big, some have to wonder have to wonder how an apartment room could be so big. Xiaoyu explored the room it had everything you could want to have Xiaoyu wanted to explore more so she'll come back later. Next room she came across was the living room. She spotted a picture frame of Jin's parents his mother holding him and his father putting his hand around her smiling.

"They look so happy together," Xiaoyu said touching the picture frame.

"I should do something special for him tonight but what," Xiaoyu said putting a finger on her chin.

"I'll cook him dinner," Xiaoyu said excited about her plan. She walked in the kitchen and started to cook.

_Jin…_

The sun was about set when Jin returned, he opened the front door and heard Xiaoyu singing in the kitchen, he quietly walk to the kitchen where he saw Xiaoyu washing her hands singing. He gently got behind her and wrapped his arms around her from behind. She aloud scream making Jin chuckle.

"Jin stop doing that!" She pouted.

He chuckled and pulled her closer to him.

"Did you miss me?" He teased.

She turned around and folded her arms.

"I don't know should I after you almost made me pee my pants."

He chuckled, he took out the Sakura flower and put it behind her ear.

She blushed "Jin it beautiful" she said touching the flower. He smiled and grabbed her hand, and started to lead her outside.

"Jin what are you doing I got dinner done it going to get cold." Xiaoyu said as Jin cover her eyes with his hands.

"You cooked dinner?" Jin asked surprised.

"Well I wanted to do something special for you since I got you drunk yesterday that I'm really sorry about I just wanted to know the truth." Xiaoyu said blushing.

He chuckled and leaned close to her ear.

"Don't worry about it I forgive you." He whispered in her ear as she felt the warmth of his breath on her, sending she shivered down her spine she tried to fight off the feeling that was creeping down her lower body. They walked out a little more until Jin had stopped her.

"Ready" he asked. She nodded as he removed his hands from her eyes.

She gasped in front of her was a white skyline with pink stripes on it with a small panda design.

"You got another car?" She asked.

Jin was about to fall over, "no silly it for you."

She was shocked then she folded her arms. "Jin you shouldn't waste so much money on me."

"Oh, then I guess I just have to return you're other present then." He said grabbing her hand and leading her to the backyard.

"Another present," Xiaoyu said a little confused.

Her eyes widened then she let out a loud squeal in the backyard there was a living panda sitting on the ground with a pink ribbon around it neck. Xiaoyu ran up to it and gave it a hug, she didn't care if it was tamed or not she was just to excited.

"It real" Xiaoyu said petting the panda head.

"Yeah and she is yours" Jin gave her a folder, "Theres you're license take care of it."

She looked at him confused. "Jin why are you giving me all this after what I did yester-" She was cut off by Jin's arms snaking their way around Xiaoyu's waist.

"I told you don't worry about it and I'd just felt like it I mean a guy can't buy something for the woman he cares for most anymore?" Jin said teasing her.

She blushed and put her hands on his shoulders. "Jin I think there something on you're lips." Xiaoyu said playing with his shoulder.

"Really you can get it for me," he said chuckling as he lowered his head as there lips almost meeting until Jin's stomach started to growl.

Xiaoyu laughed. "Come on let's eat." Jin nodded, they decided to eat outside with panda as they talked and played with the panda.

"So Xiao what are you going to name it?" Jin asked.

Xiaoyu put a finger on her chin then she snapped her finger. "I got it I'll name it Panda!"

Jin chuckled as he place his hand over to hers. "You're so weird," Jin said giving her a smile.

"That was mean Jin I was serious" Xiaoyu pouted folding her arms.

He chuckled. He put a hand around her waist and pulled her close. "Theres nothing wrong being weird I like the way you are."

She blushed. "Umm I should wash the dishes now."

"I'll help" Jin said looking at her.

"No it okay"

Jin picked up all the dishes then grabbed her hand. "Come on." He said smiling at her. She blushed as he led them back to the apartment.

_After washing the dishes…_

Jin and Xiaoyu decide to lay down said side by sided on the couch in the living room.

"So did you like the dinner?" Xiaoyu said snuggling closer to his chest.

He chuckled as he wrapped his arms around her. "Of course makes me want to keep you here forever."

She blushed and looked at him. Their eyes met she felt jolts all over her body, he leaned down theirs face inches away from each other. Xiaoyu's lower lip started to shiver as she felt the warmth his breathe made contact with her. As Jin close the space between the two.

Xiaoyu forgot how wonderful it was when they kissed, how addicting it was, how she would lose control. She gasps to take in some air, Jin slowly entered her mouth, making her let out a small moan, which excited Jin to continue. He got on top not letting go of her lips as his hands were at her stomach. She sneaked her way under his shirt feeling the abs that she had love so much. He parted from her lips as he moved lower to her neck then burying his face on her neck.

"Jin…we…should…stop." Xiaoyu said between moans.

He continued kissing, sucking, licking her neck as his hands went under her shirt as well feeling the slim, smooth skin of her, she let out a loud moan. He could feel his member screaming to come out of it cage, he groaned.

Before they could continue anymore, Xiaoyu's cell phone rang. Now they were both angry they parted away from each other as Xiaoyu grabbed her phone.

"Hello" Xiaoyu said trying to hide her anger

"Xiaoyu where have you been you didn't return home last night." Xiaoyu's father said.

"I was at a friend's house spending the night calm down."

"Why didn't you pick up Forest's call he was beating petty bad when I saw him."

Xiaoyu looked at Jin who said a sweat drop as he gulped.

"I see." Xiaoyu said.

"I think you should come home now Xiaoyu." Her father said.

"Alright father bye." Xiaoyu said hanging up.

Xiaoyu let out a sigh. "I have to be heading home."

Jin put a hand around her waist and pulled her close as he pulled out a pair of car keys and handed it to her.

"Well at least you get to try out you're new car and you can always get panda later." He said smiling at her.

She smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek then left with her new car. Jin sat there on his couch staring at the picture of him and his parents, then suddenly his eyes widened.

"OH MY GOD, WE DID ALL THAT IN FRONT OF MY PARENTS!" Jin got on his knees in front of the picture and bowed his head up and down quickly.

* * *

**lol I didn't know if I should have made that a lemon or not I might do it later but that up for you guys to decide should I? lol I want to thank you guys again and hoped you enjoyed :**


	10. Tekken tag

**I took forever on this on forgive me! but um enjoy? o.0**

* * *

Chapter 10: Tekken Tag

Xiaoyu woke up in the morning in a happy mood. For some reason she thought it was going to be a good day. She got dressed and went off you school, after she got there she saw Jin reading a golden letter with his name on it.

"Hey what are you reading?" Xiaoyu ask walking up to him.

Jin looked up and tried to smile but she could tell he was struggling. "Nothing lets go before it late." He said putting up the letter.

"Are you sure, what wrong Jin?" Xiaoyu said putting her hands on his face.

He nodded, grabbed her hand and started to walk her to her class.

After Jin walked Xiaoyu to class, she came to her desk to see the same letter that Jin was reading but it had her name on it. She picked it up and opened it as she started to read it.

_"Dear Ling Xiaoyu,_

_You been selected out of many to enter an event called Tekken tag. Many people are also going to be there but for you to enter you must have a partner that is also entering. The winning team will win a billion dollars each and will have the title of the strongest team in the world._

_We look forward on seeing you there and good luck!"_

Xiaoyu studied the letter carefully. She wanted to enter for the prize money and the title of strongest was a bonus.

"If I win the tournament I'll get Jin something since he being mister "I can spend so much on Xiao" I swear that boy going to be broke if he doesn't stop spending money on me. Now all I have to do is find a partner but whom, gosh Jin the things I do for you." Then her eyes widen. "I know I'll ask Jin to be my partner with him I'm sure to win!"

"Oh, Ling you got one too?" Miharu said walking up to her.

"Miharu you got one too?" Xiaoyu said surprised.

"Yeah I'm going to enter with my good friend Steve Fox he is a famous boxer."

"Oh that cool I'm sure you guys will make a bad team." Xiaoyu said impressed.

"I hope so, so whose going to be you're partner?"

"I'm planning to go with Jin." Xiaoyu said proud.

"WHAT! That not fair Ling, Jin is like an one man army, and you're a great fighter that a bonus," Miharu said.

Xiaoyu laughed, "I think it fair since you have a boxer." Xiaoyu teased.

_Lunch time…_

Xiaoyu left the class since Miharu said she was going to call Steve. Xiaoyu saw Jin sitting down near a tree outside and walked up too him.

"Hey" she said sitting down next to him.

"Hi" he said smiling at her.

"I got a invitation to the Tekken Tag Tournament it says I have to have a partner to enter and I was wondering if you would like to be my partner since we make such a great team."

He frowned. "Xiao I would love to fight right beside you but I just don't want to enter that Tournament."

"Why not Jin you're probably one of the best fighters around I know we can win." Xiaoyu said disappointed that he would disagree.

"It not that I doubt our team work its just that I don't want to go." Jin said looking at the ground.

"What wrong, why don't you want to go?" Xiaoyu asked concerned.

"Xiao it personal" Jin said facing her.

Xiaoyu folded her arm. "Fine don't tell me" she turned and face the other way from him.

"Xiao don't be like that," Jin said as he tried to put a hand around Xiaoyu waist but she slapped it away.

"I have the right too since mister Jin Kazama doesn't trust his "so call" girlfriend."

He let out a sigh then he got on top of her and started to tickle her.

"Hehehe… stop please…hehe." Xiaoyu tried.

"What was that Xiao did you say something." Jin said smiling.

"Hehe… ok, ok"

"There we go" Jin said letting her go.

"Jin that was cheap" Xiaoyu said catching her breathe, he chuckled. "What so funny I'm still mad at you for not being my partner."

Jin sigh, "Xiao why do you want to enter for anyways?"

"I want to prove that I'm a great fighter and something else." Xiaoyu said proud.

Jin watched her carefully he saw determination in her eyes. "Well if it means so much to you then I'll go." Jin said closing his eyes.

Xiaoyu spun around and faced him. "Really, thank you Jin!" Xiaoyu hugged him.

"Well we better pack up tonight the Tournament starts soon the boat will be here tonight."

Xiaoyu nodded.

_That night at Jin house…_

Xiaoyu waited in Jin room while he took a shower leaving her all by herself.

"I know we're going to win" Xiaoyu said excited. Then she spotted a thick book on Jin's table. She picked it up it said journal on it.

"I know I shouldn't read it be I'm just curious." She opened the book and skipped through a couple of pages until something caught her eye it was a page about Jin's dad. Xiaoyu giggled at the childish handwriting and started to read.

Age 9

_"It been a year daddy, I really really miss you. Mommy says your safe now in a beautiful place call heaven. We have you favorite dinner tonight. I ate it all up, even though I don't like carrot. I learned how to swim this summer; I can even open my eyes when I am underwater. I started kindergarten this year, I carry a picture of us in my blues clues lunch box, I tell my classmate that you're the greatest dad. I can swing on the swing by myself now, even though I miss you pushing me. I miss how you use to tickle me, tickle my belly but now my belly hurts I try not to cry. I know you don't like it when I cry, never wanted me to be sad I try daddy but it hurts. Is it true that you're not coming home? Maybe someday, I could visit you in heaven ok? It time for me to go to bed now, I sleep with the light on, just in chase you come home and kiss me goodnight. I love you so much. I miss you."_

Xiaoyu couldn't help but let tears come out, she whipe them away and skipped through some more pages until she stop. It was about his mother.

Age 10

_"Mom how are you and daddy I miss you both. I wish I was with you before you died, why did you send me to grandpa for? Not that he bad it just I wanted to be with you, Grandpa told me that you died because you were sad that daddy was gone or was it because of me mommy? I couldn't help but cry that night I love you mommy I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you but at least you're happy now with daddy I'm glad. I pray every night like you told me I pray for you and daddy I also pray that when I die I can be with you and daddy again. I keep you're locket safe but I don't I'm going to find a girl that I love mommy every time I try to talk to one of them they always seem to turn red like they are mad at me. Grandpa makes me go to bed early so I have to go night mommy tell daddy I miss him I love you both."_

The more Xiaoyu keep reading the love she had for him grew. As she flipped threw page as she stopped at a page where she found her name, curious she started to read.

Age 18

_"Mother today was a really good day. I started out the day by training at the dojo after I was done I had took a shower, I drove to the store to by some food even though I don't really need it I just felt like it. I was about to drive home until this amusement park caught my eye I didn't want to go in but I keep seeing sign like you were trying to tell me to go in so I was like what the heck and park my car and entered it. I walked around for a bit I was getting bored I thought it was a waste on time but just before I was about to head home I see my rival Hwoarang hitting on this girl. Something about that girl attracted me to her yeah she was beautiful but there was something else, something I wanted to find out. So I rescued her from being nagged to death by my rival. We got to know each other it was all going well until her father caked her to go home. I told her I'd take her home since it was night and all so I drove her home it was kind of funny because her house wasn't that far and we didn't say anything to each other on they way there but still I enjoyed every moment of it. Once we got there I had walked her to the front door she had thank me for everything I couldn't but smile she had also compliant me on my smile then all of the suddenly she kissed me of the cheek and ran inside. I could feel my cheeks warming up she left me there speechless. After a while I got to my car and started to drive by home on my way there I couldn't help but think about her and he I am now I know that it might be my first crush, we might not even see each other again but I'll never forget her name Ling Xiaoyu. Well it late night mom."_

"Aww that was sweet" Xiaoyu went to the last page that Jin had written. He wrote it yesterday and a small picture of them that they took recently.

_"Dear journal (weird I never started it off that way before but ok) I as my relationship with Xiao grows I find myself addicted to her in a way I feel like she is like a drug I can't get rid of even if I tried. I know it seem selfish but I can't help it. Every time she speaks, I find myself watching her lips move and in my mind, how I desired them. When our lips met I find it hard to let go. Mother did you always told me that in every person there is a light I think maybe I found my light and in some way I think you brought her to me I thank you mother. Sometime I think I don't deserve her she is the second woman who gave a shit about me I would gave her the world but I could never do what she did to me she gave me hope, she gave me a reason to still exist in this world even though I am cursed with the Mishima blood. It has been easier to keep the evil down since she came in my life. She maybe the one to get rid of it once and for all I will have faith as long as she with me I'm will to give her my all if means necessary. I gave her the locket you gave to me I really like her I don't know maybe even love but who knows love is a strong word not to be toyed with. I'll find happiness somehow all I need is you and Xiao good night mother I will always love you."_

Xiaoyu was touched that Jin cared about her so much she let the tears to come out not daring to try to stop them.

"Xiao?" Jin said coming out of the bathroom with a towel on his face so he couldn't see her crying.

She pushed the book in her backpack then tried to wipe the tears away but Jin saw, knelt down in front of her and wipe her tears away with his thumps.

"What wrong, what happen?" He asked concerned.

Xiaoyu smile and shook her head. "It's nothing I just reading a reading a really good story."

"Oh, we should be going soon the boat should have arrived by now." Jin said smiling at her.

Xiaoyu put her arms around his neck and kissed him. Jin was shocked for a moment then kissed her back but before he could deepen the kiss she break apart.

"We can't be late now can we Jin." Xiaoyu teased as she picked up her bag. Jin chuckled and grabbed his as they set out to what a waits them at the Tekken tag tournament.

* * *

**Yeah I know it wasn't much but hey I tried lol if you guess have any pairing for the Tekken tag event let me know.**


	11. night before the match

First off let me say sorry for the really long update I was tring to think of a way to do the tagging for the tournament and I'm still tring too if you have any Ideas please review and tell me because I'm kind of stuck.

* * *

Chapter 11: Night before the match. 

Jin and Xiaoyu got off the boat as they headed to the hotel they were going to stay at they approach the front desk.

"Names please" the woman asked.

"Jin Kazama and Ling Xiaoyu," Jin said to the woman.

She typed something in the computer than she handed them two keys. "Here are you're keys to you're rooms and good luck." The woman said as they nodded then went to the elevator as Jin press the button to the top floor.

"So what number is you're room?" Xiaoyu asked looking at the tag that was attached to the key.

"Room 357 you?" Jin said looking up at her.

"Room 361" She said look up at him.

"That's not bad just four rooms away," he said smiling.

"What you going to miss me," she teased.

"Well I don't want my partner to go missing on me."

She laughed as the elevator opened they got out just as Xiaoyu was about to go to her room Jin grabbed her hand.

"You want to um go get something to eat later on?" He asked shyly rubbing the back his head she then smiled.

"It's about time mister you haven't taken me out in awhile."

"Well I would have if you weren't getting so jealous." Jin teased.

"I was not jealous!" Xiaoyu said turning red as Jin chuckled.

"Sure I'll come to you're room in an hour ok?" She nodded as he let go and she went to her room.

_An hour later…_

Xiaoyu put on a white sweatpants with a yellow sleeveless hood. She knocked on his door.

"Come in" He said from inside.

She opened the door as he was in the bathroom she walked to his bed seeing there was a wooden box there that was open a little. She studied it for a while.

"Curious to know what in it huh," Xiaoyu jumped then turned around to see Jin leaning on the wall with his arms folded. He was wearing a white hood outfit with blue on his shoulder and white shoes.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean too." She said as he chuckled then walked over and grabbed her hand.

"Don't worry about it I'm curious too."

"You haven't opened it?" Xiaoyu asked.

"No it was a gift from my mother before she… well you know." Xiaoyu nodded as tightening her grip on his hand to give him some comfort.

"I always wanted to know what was in the box but there was a letter with it, I said that I should open when I feel the time is right."

"Do you believe it time?" Xiaoyu asked as he tightened his grip and nodded.

They both put one hand on it and slowly opened it inside was two blue gaulets with a letter next to it.

Jin took the letter and dusted some dust off it. He opened it as he began to read it.

"Dear Jin,

By the time you read this, my life has probably ended. Knowing you, you'd probably were crying as you always did. I guessing by now you also found out about you're father. Do you still pray at night like I teach you? You probably grew up so much haven't you I wish I could see your face just one more time but at least you're safe. Jin you may be wondering what this gift is for right. Well I thought you would need it later on in life. Jin take care and always know I will always love you."

Xiaoyu smiled at the letter then looked at Jin who was smiling with a tear streaking down his face. She wiped it away as he turned towards her.

"That was a nice note," giving a bigger smile as he chuckled. He put on the glove on then gently grasps her hand again.

"Lets go," as they went out.

They strolled around town until they reached a steak house restaurant as they took a seat on opposite sides.

"Can I help you two tonight." The waiter said getting out his notepad.

Xiaoyu looked at Jin as he smiled and nodded. "I like the biggest dishes you got!" Xiaoyu said with a huge smile on her face. The waiter had a shock expression on his face as he wrote down, as Jin chuckled.

"And you sir?"

"I'll just have a salad." Jin said putting down the menu.

The waiter wrote it down then left as Jin folded his arms on the table then lean forward. As she leaned forward placing, both hand on her face, they stared at each other for a while until.

"You sure that you should be eating too much before our match tomorrow," Jin said looking in her eyes.

"What calling me fat?" Xiaoyu pouted, making him chuckle.

"Well if you eat this all you might be as big as Panda." Jin teased.

Xiaoyu folded her arms and turned her head. Jin smirked as he leaned forward kissing her cheek, as her face flushed. The waiter came with their food seeing Xiaoyu blushing mad while Jin was smirking. He shrugged and put their food on the table.

Xiaoyu shook her head to dig in until Jin grabbed her hands. She looked up at him to see him with his eyes closed. As he started to pray, Xiaoyu looked at him watching him.

"Amen." Jin said opening his eyes looking at her. "Now you can eat."

They both laughed and then started to eat there food as Jin finished first watching Xiaoyu stuff her face smiling at her.

Xiaoyu finished as she patted her stomach. "That was good I'm stuffed." As Jin took out his wallet out and pulled out a $50 dollar bill. "Oh mister big tipper," Xiaoyu teased.

Jin just closed his eyes and shook his head as they walked out.

They walked back to the hotel as they stopped in front of Xiaoyu door.

"Thanks for dinner." Xiaoyu said looking at him. Jin chuckled as he lowered his head as his forehead touched hers. As he looked deep in her eyes then looking at her beautiful pink lips. She blushed as he lowered his head to capture her lips. She felt lightheaded again as her knees gave out, as Jin caught her.

"Xiao, are you okay?" He asked concern.

"Yeah just got a little dizzy," She said getting her balance back.

"Well hope it doesn't do that tomorrow." Jin said smiling at her. She opened the door as she gave him a kiss on the cheek before going to her room, as Jin smiled then walked back to his room.

* * *

I know it wasn't much but you can't blame me for tring right? Lol well review please! Til next time ; 


	12. First match and the after party

**Again let me apologize for the lat update I've been busy with other things ;[ well heres the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 12: First match and the after party. 

All of the contestants stood in their fight cloths as they were outside as they all waited on the big screen to see were their names would be so they would know were their matches were. Xiaoyu wore a pink Chinese outfit while stretch her legs as she put her hands on her leg putting more pressure, Jin wore his black gi with a blue flame, foot guard and the blue gauntlet standing next to her with his arms crossed.

The screen blinked as the fighters names were on the screen showing them where they were going to fight as Jin and Xiaoyu looked for their names. They spotted their names going to their destination not even caring about their opponents.

Xiaoyu thought of all kinds of way for her tactics until she felt a hand holding hers, as Jin held her hand in his.

"Ready?" He asked smiling at her.

"Of course I'm pumped up!" She said punching the air with her other hand, as Jin chuckled.

After a few minutes, they arrived at the platform that was surrounded by two ropes, where they were shock to see their opponents. It was Hwoarang and some Indian girls with glasses as they stood their watching them enter.

They enter the platform as the referee entered.

"Team Hwoarang vs. team Xiaoyu the rules are that if you or you're partner is knocked out you lose, you may use one double team for each tag, now you must select a person to start you must tag you're partner for them to come in that is all you may start when you pick someone you start."

They watch as the Indian girl stepped up. Xiaoyu stepped up, as Jin and Hwoarang stood behind the ropes.

"Good luck I'm Ling Xiaoyu," Xiaoyu said as she got in stance.

"You too and I'm Julia Chang," the girl smiled and got in her stance.

"Begin!" The referee yelled.

Xiaoyu started first she threw a punch but the Julia sidestepped. Julia then sent a high roundhouse kick to Xiaoyu's head but she dropped into her phoenix stance. Xiaoyu did several rising upper kicks. Connecting as Julia flew in the air then falling to the ground rolling as she got back up. Xiaoyu ran up to her but Julia did a low kick making her fall.

Soon Xiaoyu got up as they got back in their stances. Julia did a high spinning kick as Xiaoyu block, Julia then did a low kick making Xiaoyu wince in pain, Julia then pushed herself up as she kick Xiaoyu in the chin. Xiaoyu rolled back a little but then leaped at Julia surprising her making her tumble back.

Julia got up but Xiaoyu was already on the move. Xiaoyu did her fortune cookie making Julia go back more.

"There you go Xiao!" Jin cheered her on.

Julia struggled as she held her stomach. Suddenly Hwoarang slapped her back.

"Tag Hwoarang switch," The referee said as he entered forcing to her to go behind the ropes.

Xiaoyu shocked as Hwoarang cracked his knuckles. "I hate losing," he said as he got in stance.

"Xiaoyu I'll take him." Jin said.

She was about to tag in Jin but Hwoarang began. He did a jump kick as Xiaoyu blocked; he turned around doing another one surprising her as it hit making her head jerk back a little. He finished it with a axe kick in the air.

Xiaoyu was knocked down; he landed as he went for an axe kick but she rolled out of the way getting back up.

Jin gripped the ropes tightly as he gritted his teeth. "Come on Xiaoyu you can do it!"

Hwoarang did a low kick then a high kick as both connected making Xiaoyu go in the air then kicking her making her fly back some. She was a couple of feet away from Jin as Jin stretched his hand out hopping she could reach.

She weakly tried to reach but Hwoarang got between them. Xiaoyu stood up as she held her side.

"So close I just need to get by him." She thought to herself.

He started to charge at her, "that's it!" Xiaoyu thought as she ran towards him. She stepped on his knee as she ran up his body, stepping on his shoulder, kicking him in the back of the head as she jumped of him.

Jin was surprise as she was coming down towards him. He caught her as she was in his arms.

"Tag Jin switch."

"You did great Xiaoyu." Jin whispered in her ear, letting her down gently then entered the ring.

"Are you mad Kazama." Hwoarang said as He took his stance with a serious look plastered on his face.

"You have no idea." Jin said getting in his stance.

Hwoarang threw a roundhouse kick as Jin ducked, Jin got up as he did a backhand, which Hwoarang duck as Jin continued with a kick to the side, but Hwoarang blocked.

Hwoarang then put one leg up as he started to hop on his other leg. Jin was confused but that didn't stop him. Jin threw a kick to Hwoarang's head but he sidestepped then leaned back then forward as he delivered a kick making Jin fall to the ground.

Jin got back up as he got back in stance. "You've gotten better."

"Ever since that day you put me in the hospital I devoted myself to beat you into a bloody pulp." He said as he went back to his normal stance.

Xiaoyu turned her head as she watched as Jin and Hwoarang fought. Suddenly Hwoarang jumped on Jin as they rolled until Hwoarang was on top. He grabbed Jin's head as he twisted it. The noise of the crack could be heard as Hwoarang got up.

Xiaoyu eyes widen as she saw Jin laying their lifeless as his body started to become pale. Everyone in the room was in shock except Hwoarang.

The referee was about to end the match until he saw Jin getting up, shocking everyone in the room.

Hwoarang snapped out of it as he got in stance. Jin lifted his head as half of his face was covered with black symbols and a red eye.

Hwoarang was the only one who saw it as Jin ran up to him. Hwoarang threw a hook punch but Jin slapped in away then started to hit him in the gut making Hwoarang go in the air.

Hwoarang landed as he rolled up. Jin kept charging at him, He threw a high kick but Jin dived down then pushed his whole body up giving an uppercut.

Hwoarang body fell to the ground as he tried to get back up but couldn't.

"Winner due to knock out Team Xiaoyu," The referee said as the emergency team can out to help Hworang as Julia ran over to Xiaoyu.

Jin fell to one knee as he had one hand on his face; he began to turn back to normal. He then remembered Xiaoyu as he turned a rounded and ran towards her.

"Ling are you okay," Julia said as she kneeled next to her.

Xiaoyu was glad that Jin was okay but she was tired she began to fall asleep. Jin came over as he put one of Xiaoyu's arm around his neck as Julia put the other one around hers. They began to walk to the hospital.

_Couple of hours later..._

Xiaoyu slowly opened her eyes she was in a white room she got and looked around. She saw Jin sitting in a chair next to her bed. He was leaned back on the chair, his head tilted back with a newspaper over his face.

She gently shook him as he jumped shocked as she laugh; he then took off the newspaper as he looked at her.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm okay now, what about you?"

"I'm fine," He said smiling at her. "Come we got to get ready for the party." He said as he got up.

"Party," She asked.

"Yeah they're hosting a party for the first round."

"Oh okay." She said as she got up as they walked back to the hotel.

_Nighttime…_

Jin put on a blue-collar shirt with white stripes, a black blazer with white patterns, a black tie with blue and white stripes, black dress pants and black dress shoes.

He was at the party that was hosted in the biggest room in the hotel. He waited next to the stairs waiting for Xiaoyu.

He checked his watch a couple of times, suddenly the loud turn into a slow song as everyone gasped. Jin was confused then turned around, to see Xiaoyu coming down the stairs.

Xiaoyu's hair was down with diamond earrings. She wore a white silk dress with the straps on the side of her arms, white heels, and the locket silver locket.

Jin watched as she came down. He felt like time just stopped and they were the only two here. Breathtaking was the word to describe it.

Jin put one foot on the stair and extended his hand, Xiaoyu smiled as she took his hand. He led her to the dance floor as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Slowly dancing to the song as couples started to come to the dance floor and dance.

"You look amazing." Jin said as he looked in her eyes, she blushed as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"You're wearing it." Jin said as he looking at the locket. She smiled as he lowered his head.

"Hey Xiaoyu," a voice said.

Jin let out a sigh then lifted his head as they looked for the voice. It was Miharu as she ran up to Xiaoyu and hugged her.

"Xiaoyu you look amazing I'm so jealous right now!" Miharu said as she held her shoulders. A man with blonde hair man wearing a black suit handed Miharu a drink. "Oh this is my partner Steve Fox." She said gesturing towards him.

"Hi mates." He said with a British accent.

Jin and Xiaoyu greeted him until Julia came up to them. "Hey are you okay?" She asked Xiaoyu.

"Yes thank you for helping me." Xiaoyu said bowing her head.

"No I should apologize for my partner's action." She said bowing.

"So you're going to be going home soon?" Xiaoyu asked.

"Oh no, you see in this tournament you can lose twice so far we only lost one." Julia explained.

"Come on you guys let dance!" Miharu said as she pulled Steve to the floor. Julia went to get Hwoarang, who seemed to be okay after the match.

Xiaoyu giggled as Jin took her hand. "Let's get out of here its getting to crazy." Jin whispered in her ear as she nodded.

They went back to their rooms and changed Xiaoyu's hair was still down as she wore a black shirt, blue jeans, and black and white shoes.

Jin wore a black collar shirt, which the sleeves were rolled up half way, a black vest with diamond design of gray and white, a tie that was tucked under the vest, black jeans, and white and black shoes.

They were at the beach as they took off their shoes and rolled up their pants. Jin held Xiaoyu's hand as they walked along the shore.

"You know you scared me today." Jin said as they continued.

"Well you scared me when Hwoarang looked like he snapped your neck."

Jin was quiet for a little bit. "Well let's just say I recover faster than most people."

"Uh huh sure Jin," Xiaoyu teased.

"What don't believe me, want to fight about it." Jin teased as he got in stance.

"Hey is that Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu said as she pointed behind him.

"Where," Jin said turning his head.

Xiaoyu tackled him as they fell then she pinned his hands above his head, as Jin looked at her surprised.

"Ha made you look." Xiaoyu said teasing him as she let go on his hand as she was getting up.

Jin grabbed her wrist as Jin looked at her. Xiaoyu looked in his eyes she saw passion in them. He put a hand of her face bring her face closer to his. Their lips were locked; Jin ran his hand through her hair. She let out a moan.

(Inner Ling)

"_**Having fun?" Inner Ling said.**_

"Go away."

"_**Hey I just came back I have my needs!"**_

At the same time, Inner Jin was talking to Jin.

_**"Yeah that's what I'm talking about." Inner Jin said.**_

"Shut up."

_**"Yeah grip that booty,"**_ Jin blushed.

"Shut up!" Jin said.

Suddenly a big wave came splashing them as they laughed.

"Come let's go back before we caught a cold." Jin said as he took her hand in his, walking back to the hotel._**  
**_

* * *

**Hoped you enjoy review please! ;**


	13. Conflicts

**Thank you guys for reviewing! Next chapter hope you like it!**

* * *

Chapter 13: Conflicts

Xiaoyu woke up as she stretched; they had a couple of days to rest before the next match. "Man what a night." She said yawning; she got out of bed then getting ready for the day. She tied her hair back into her usual pigtails, put on a white T-shirt, light blue jeans, and some white flip-flops.

After she was done, she went to Jin's room to find him gone. There was a note on the table next to the bed. She picked it up and read.

"_Xiao, went to go do a few things, be back later on tonight at you're room? Maybe we could watch a movie or something. Well see you tonight, don't miss me too much now ;p."_

"_Love Jin"_

She giggled at his little face, as she put the paper down and left, "What to do until tonight?" She said putting a finger on her lips.

"I know shopping!" She said skipping off.

She went down the elevator, when it opened she skipped out of the hotel when she bumped into someone. To her surprise, it was Forest Law and another man. The man had like an eraser type hair and a bikers outfit.

"Hey," Forest said smiling at her.

"Hi," she said smiling at him.

"So how's it going?" He asked.

"Fine, I didn't know that you entered the tournament."

"Well I can here to be with you."

She blushed, Law smirked satisfied that he was able to make her blush.

"This is my partner Paul Phoenix." He said pointing to the man.

"Nice to meet you," she said bowing her head.

"Eh this is what this tournament has to offer, and I hope they all aren't this small." He said.

"You be surprise Xiaoyu here is one of the top fighters here, and her partner is the son of the man who beat you in the first tournament."

Xiaoyu knew Forest wanted to fight Jin even though he was trying to hide it.

"Oh, well then this is going to be interesting." Paul said smirking then walking off.

"I better get going." He said as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace surprising her. "Be careful I wouldn't want anything happening to you here."

"Hey Xiaoyu!" a voice came from behind them. As he let her go as she turned around seeing Miharu.

"Hi mind if I take her thank you!" She said as she started to drag Xiaoyu away.

Once they were outside Miharu but her hands on Xiaoyu's shoulders.

"Xiaoyu what the hell were you thinking." Miharu said yelling at her.

"I don't know I was too surprise to do anything, and calm down it was just a hug."

Miharu folded her arms. "Well I'm just telling you, Jin is a very jealous person."

"I know I'm sorry," She said bowing her head.

"It's okay I guess it happens to everyone every now and then anyways you want to do something today?"

"Yeah let's go shopping." Miharu let out a squeal as she started to drag Xiaoyu again.

"There is a mall here Steve is already there so let's go." Miharu said going towards the mall.

Once they got to the store Steve was there waiting for them. They were surprise how big it was Miharu dragged both of them to one of the clothes shops as she went to go find things.

"So who did you guys fight in you're first match?" Xiaoyu asked as they were finding clothes.

"Some fat guy name Ganryu and a boxing Kangaroo name Roger Jr." She said still focus on finding something.

"A boxing Kangaroo must have been easy." Xiaoyu said smiling.

"I'm serious and it was a boxing Kangaroo it was beating Steve until Steve hit his rocket punch." She said wrapping one arm around his. "Isn't that right," she said teasing him. As he just laughed it, off.

It was getting dark as they headed back to the hotel. Xiaoyu returned to her room as she order pizza and got ready so that everything would be set for when Jin came. She started to pick out a movie; she was looking until she spotted something.

"P.s. I love you," She blushed as she put it in the DVD player then going to her bed waiting.

After a few minutes there was a knock on the door, she got off the bed as she opened the door expecting Jin, but just the opposite it was Hwoarang at the door.

"Hwoarang?" She said surprised.

"May I come in?" He asked. She was surprised but she didn't want to be rude.

"Uh sure." She said moving aside as he entered.

He sat on the edge of the bed as she sat next to him.

"So what did you come here for?" She said wanting to get him out as fast as possible.

"I wanted to apologize; I didn't mean to hurt you back there." He said lowering his head.

He was shocking her with every moment. "You're apologizing? Hwoarang is saying sorry?"

He chuckled. "Yeah since that day I was beaten by Jin all I could think about was revenge so I trained hard, when I saw him yesterday I lost it I didn't mean to get you involved."

"May I ask why you and Jin can't get along?" She asked.

He closed his eyes. "It was a while back we both attended school everyday I would hear his name like a million of times, I was tired of it so I confronted him we fought but was soon stopped by teacher which lead it to a draw and ever since then we been rivals and we hated everything about each other."

"I see," She said looking at him.

"But there is one thing that I don't hate that he has, and makes me envy of him." He said opening his eyes looking at her.

"What's that?"

"You," He said, as Xiaoyu was stunned.

He moved closer to her as she fell on her bed, he climbed on top of her as she blushed madly.

"Every time I see you with him, I get jealous, it makes me sick that he has you and that I don't." He said as he lowered his head.

"Why won't I do anything, why am I not doing anything to stop him, why won't my body work!" She yelled at herself. She tried to say something but no words came out.

He was close to her now, too close. She left his breathe on her lips, he was almost touching until they heard something drop.

They got up as they saw Jin in the doorway eyes widen, a bouquet of roses by his feet.

* * *

**Very short I know but don't worry I'm on the job review please! Til next time.**


	14. Done with?

**Hey guys hope I'm getting faster with my updates ; thank you so much for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 14: Done with?

They were like that for a while until Jin turned and left, Xiaoyu pushed Hwoarang off her as she went after him.

He was almost to the elevator as Xiaoyu caught up towards him.

"Jin wait," she said as she grabbed his hand. He snapped his hand back shocking her.

"Why," He said.

"Let me explain!" She said.

"Just let me be," Jin said as he press the button for the elevator.

She got in front on him blocking his way.

"Jin will you listen to me, it was a misunderstanding that meant nothing to me."

"Then why didn't you do anything to protest his actions."

She was speechless she couldn't say anything. The elevators doors open as Jin walked passed her.

He took a deep breathe then let it out "I think its best if we go our separate ways."

Xiaoyu eyes widen she turned around. "Jin wait!" The elevator door was closed. She put her hands to the elevator doors, then putting her forehead against it, as tears started to come out her eyes.

"Why didn't I do anything, why?" she said below a whisper.

After a while, she slowly returned to her room Hwoarang was gone. She closed the door as she climb on the bed she started to cry again until she drifted off to sleep.

The elevator door close as Jin pulled out a pair of shade out of his pocket, trying to hide the fact that tears that were pouring out.

"I got to get a grip she doesn't love me, though Xiao I've fallen deep for you."

He existed out of the hotel, it was raining but he didn't care. He was glad it was raining so no one would he was crying. He looked at Xiaoyu's room, before he started to walk in the rain. He put on his hood and kept walking. He walk for a while but soon his vision started to become dizzy he felt light headed.

"Jin!" a voice said. However, he was too out of it as he passed out.

The next morning Xiaoyu woke up but didn't get out of bed. She stayed in bed she had no intention of getting up. She started to cry again as there as a knock on the door.

"Xiaoyu are you okay, open the door." It was Miharu.

Xiaoyu slowly went to the door and opened it. Miharu was shocked when she saw her.

"Xiaoyu what happen!" She said as they entered the room.

Jin woke up as he was in a room. He sat up as the warm rag fell off. He was half-naked he was only in his sports shorts.

"Where am I," Jin said as he held his head, still felling a little dizzy.

"Feeling better?"

Jin looked up surprised when he saw Momo coming from the door way and Toshirou following behind her.

"Toshirou and Momo, what are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"We came here to watch you in the tournament." Momo said.

"Watch me? Where have you two been?" Jin questioned as Momo blushed and Toshirou smirked, he held Momo's hand then lifted it up seeing a ring on her finger.

"We got married," Toshirou said.

Jin was shocked. "You got married!"

They both laughed, "Anyways why were you walking out alone last night for?"

Jin then remembered as he lowered his head.

Xiaoyu got done explaining to Miharu what happen. Miharu was shocked as Xiaoyu wipe some tears away as more seem to come out. Miharu hugged her as Xiaoyu cried on her shoulder.

"Its okay, it's okay," Miharu said as she stroked her hair.

"I feel so stupid, why did I let him in." Xiaoyu buried her face in her shoulder.

"Come let go," Miharu said as she grabbed her hand and started to lead her out. Until she notice the roses. She picked it up it up; "Were these for you?" she gave it to her.

Xiaoyu grab it as she notice a card in it, she took it then opened it. Inside there was a sketch of her, panda, and Jin. Jin had his arm over her shoulder and panda was in the middle, panda had a cheeky smile on and Jin and Xiaoyu were smiling. She smiled at that even though it brought some tears out. At the bottom there words that said, "For my baby girl."

Miharu looked. "Wow that a great sketch of you guys."

Xiaoyu wipe away her tears as she smiled. "Yeah," She put the flowers on the bed and the picture on her table as they walked out.

Jin got done explaining as he ran his fingers through his hair. "I don't know maybe I acted too harshly, or maybe she isn't in to me anymore."

Momo patted his back. "It'll be okay Jin, come on let's go take you're mind off it you're cloths should be done now." She said getting up.

"Come Jin get your big ass up." Toshirou smirked as he too got up.

Jin got out of bed as went to get his clothes.

They walked for a while, as they explained their marriage and their disappearance.

"So you guys got married without telling me." Jin said narrowing his eyes at them.

"Well we thought you protest so we didn't tell you." Momo said.

Jin sighed, "Well congratulation you guys," he said smiling at them.

However, when he faced forward he saw Hwoarang leaning against a wall, Jin felt like his blood was on fire, he gritted his teeth as his hand close into a fist.

Toushirou and Momo saw Jin as they looked in his direction seeing Hwoarang. "Jin don't start something you don't have too." Toushirou said pulling him the other way.

"Kazama wait," Hwoarang voice came from behind them. Jin quicken his pace, he thought it couldn't get worst then this until he saw Forest law in the direction he was going.

"Great, just great," Jin said as he turned left. Forest saw him as he too went after him.

"Kazama wait," They both said as Jin finally stopped and turned around to face them.

"What the hell do you guys want."

"Kazama I want to fight you not just for my revenge but for Xiaoyu." They both said again. Forest and Hwoarang looked at each with a confused expression on their faces.

"Then take her she doesn't belong to me anymore," Jin said as he turned to walk off.

"Wait Kazama, I might not know what's going on but I know that Xiaoyu cares a lot about you, I want to prove to her that I am the better man for her, the only way I can do that is by beating you." Forest said.

Jin was froze when he heard that Xiaoyu cared about him a lot. "No if she did she would have pushed Hwoarang off." Jin thought to himself.

"Kazama I also want to do the same, I know that she care deeply for you but last night you broke her heart, it makes me sick that she would fall for someone as low as you." Hwoarang spat.

Jin closed his eyes. He didn't realize how Xiaoyu felt about all this, "All this time I been selfish thinking only about me, I never thought about how you felt."

"Kazama turn around and fight me!" They both yelled.

Jin opened his eyes as he turned around getting in his stance. "Fine I won't be holding back on either on you."

The other two got in their stance as they stared at each other, as people started to gather knowing there was about to be a fight.

* * *

** Now as I said before if you guys have any ideas please tell me, thank you! til next time! (Sorry if you got confuse by the switching point of views )**


	15. Numb

**Next chapter after so long**

* * *

Chapter 15: Numb

Xiaoyu and Miharu walked down the street, Xiaoyu lightened up a little as they started to talk about different kinds of thing.

"So tell me the history between you and Steve." Xiaoyu asked.

"Well it all started when we were kid I was a outcast at school people didn't like me, because they thought I was annoying, but Steve was one of the few people didn't think that way he was a very close friend of mine but one day they offered him a job as a boxer and he accepted it."

"Oh I see it must have been hard without him."

"Not really I wasn't totally alone I had Jin to hangout with."

Xiaoyu grew quiet hearing that name but before Miharu could apologize, people bumped into them rushing to see something.

"I wonder what's going on," Miharu said as they followed the people.

They were shocked when they saw the three fighting as Xiaoyu froze in her spot.

Jin punched Hwoarang in the face making him fall as Forest roundhouse kicked Jin causing to fall too. Hwoarang tripped him as they all got up, Jin ran up to Hwoarang and tossed him to the wall while sending a punch to his head but Hwoarang rolled out of the way. Forest sent a flying kick to Hwoarang head but he rolled again as Forest jumped off the wall and tried to give Jin a flying roundhouse kick but Jin grabbed his leg and threw him at Hwoarang, Hwoarang ducked as Forest crashed in a wall.

Miharu and Xiaoyu ran to him as they check him, he was knocked out.

"Miharu call an ambulance!"

Jin ran up to Hwoarang with a roundhouse punch making Hwoarang spin but he managed to kick Jin while spinning as they fell back. Jin jumped back on his feet as Hwoarang rolled up. They ran at each other as Hwoarang threw a punch but Jin caught it.

"It's over." Jin raised his leg to kick him but someone had grabbed them and tossed them hard to the wall.

"What the." The last thing Jin saw was swoop hair before passing out.

Xiaoyu looked up as she saw Jin and Hwoarang passed out leaning on the wall, her eyes jumped opened when she saw a man with swoop hair. He slowly lifted his head as his left eye glowed red.

The ambulance came when it stopped he was gone. Xiaoyu blinked a couple of times before getting up and checking on the others.

Miharu, Xiaoyu, Momo and Toshirou got to the hospital; they stood in Jin's room as they watched him.

"What ever happen, it sure knocked them out pretty hard." Miharu said putting a finger on her chin.

"It's my fault for not stopping them." Toshirou said.

"It would have happen anyways Jin is hardheaded." Xiaoyu said as she held his hand and smiled.

They stared at her for a moment. "Xiaoyu shouldn't you check on the other two, Jin should be okay." Miharu said.

"Your right, I'll be back." She said walking away; she took one more look before leaving.

Miharu stared at the couple as they looked back.

"Well haven't seen you guys in ages." She said.

"Well maybe if you haven't signed up for so many trips." Momo teased.

"Can't help it." She said shrugging.

"Damn." Jin said opening his eyes as they got up and walked to his side.

"You okay?" Momo asked.

"Yeah but it still hurts." He said sitting up rubbing the back of his head.

"With that hard head of yours I'm surprise you got knocked out." Miharu teased.

Jin looked up surprise to see her. "What are you doing here?"

"What is that anyway to treat your friend?"

"Sorry." He apologized.

"Its okay, Xiaoyu and I were just going around until we found you fighting." She said as Jin's eyes soften.

"So she's here?"

"Yeah she is checking the other two."

Jin gripped the sheets as his blood was boiling. "I see." He said through gritting his teeth.

"Jin calm down she is just checking on them."

Jin let out a bitter laugh. "Right the last time she was with Hwoarang they were on the bed on each other." Jin spat as he got up.

"Jin you need to rest don't push yourself." Miharu said getting in front of him.

"Thanks but I have to get ready for tomorrow." He said walking pass her.

Just as he was about to opened the door Xiaoyu came in.

"Jin." She said smiling at she ran up to him.

He walked passed her and left, as Xiaoyu stood there shocked. She stood there for a few moments before taking off after him. She ran until she found him outside walking out.

"Jin wait!" She said grabbing his hand, only for him to snap it away from her.

"What do you want Xiaoyu." He said harshly.

"I want to talk to you." She said as rain started come down.

"Forget it, I don't even want to see you right now." He said, as she felt hurt by his words.

"Jin will you stop being such a dick and listen to me!" She yelled at him.

"Why should I, you have the two biggest dicks fighting all over for you!"

"No because the world's largest dick is standing in front of me!"

He grabbed her shoulders and pulled her close. "Don't push it Xiao." He hissed.

Unknown to them, they were letting out tears but the rain hide it. "I will if I have too." She growled back.

He pulled them closer as crashed his lips on hers. Fierce and rough it was, the rain came harder and harder. Lightning and thunder raged in the air, as Jin parted away from her and ran off.

Xiaoyu fell to her knees, she didn't care if she got dirty, she felt numb, cold, lost.

Miharu, Momo and Toshirou knelt down and helped her up.

"Come on let's get you cleaned up." Miharu said as they walked off.

* * *

**Review**


	16. A secret revealed

_**Hi**_

* * *

Chapter 16: A secret revealed.

The fighters waited for there next match as the screen flashed on and gave them their locations.

"Will you be okay working with Jin, Xiaoyu?" Miharu asked her as Xiaoyu was stretching.

"Yeah." She said getting up to go to their spots, Xiaoyu waved bye to Miharu as she continued walking.

Soon she reach the place seeing Jin waiting as she stood next to him. The two didn't say anything to each other.

"Don't underestimate the enemy like last time." Jin said.

"Don't get in my way then." She said coldly to him. Which cause him to turn his head to her, but soon turn his attention back forward.

"New attitude?"

"Nope just the one you deserve."

"Really and why is that."

She turned to face him. "Why? You brushing me off like dirt then kissed me bring back emotions that you stomped on when you left me in the rain like garbage!" She yelled at him.

"You think it didn't hurt to find you and Hwoarang in the same bed!" He yelled back at her.

"Ugh will you just let that go, we didn't even do anything it was a misunderstanding I don't like him like I do with you!"

Jin was quiet for a moment before resorting back. "How can I let it go when he was so close and telling you his feeling for you while you just was about to just let him have what he wanted." He said in a softly.

She was about to answer him but she saw Jin's eyes opened wide as she turn to face the direction he was looking at.

Her eyes jumped opened too, there in front of them was the man they saw the other day, the man with swoop hair with a red eye.

The image of the picture Jin had of his parents came to her mind.

"Jin… is that you're…" She said slowly.

Soon a young girl came from behind him she had brown hair wearing a blue outfit.

"You know the rules you may start when you pick who goes first." The referee said.

Xiaoyu was about to go in but Jin grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back as he entered. The man started to walk forward as Jin and him walked to the center.

"Okay Jin vs. Kazuya let the match begin."

Jin and Kazuya got in stance as they waited for the other to attack.

"Why did you enter this tournament." Kazuya said more in a demand way than a question.

Why did you even care." Jin said as he threw a punch at his head but Kazuya moved his head, and then punch him in the side.

As Jin stumbled a bit then did a roundhouse kick but Kazuya blocked then he grabbed his leg as he sweep kick Jin's leg that was balancing him up making him fall. Then spinning around kicking Jin in the gut while he was falling as Jin fly back a little.

"You're rushing into to things."

Jin got up as he got back in stance, He did a running salvage blade as he broke Kazuya's guard as he was about to deliver a powerful punch to his stomach, Kazuya grabbed his arm and kicked him in the head as he continued by kicking him in the back of the head.

Jin skidded on the floor as Kazuya started to walk to him. Jin was getting up as Kazuya kicked him hard in the stomach sending him near Xiaoyu.

"Tag in your partner, your just embarrassing yourself." Kazuya said turning his back to him, as he started to walk to the young woman.

"Jin tag me." Xiaoyu said reaching out to him.

Jin got up as he was breathing hard; he ran up to Kazuya and tried another punch in the head. Kazuya quickly turned around and ducking his punch while giving him a punch in the stomach much like the punch he gave to the jacks on Tekken 5 intro. Jin coughed up blood as he was sent back to the other side.

"It's done call the match." Kazuya said as the referee saw Jin unable to move.

"Winner team Kazuya wins."

Xiaoyu ran to Jin side as she saw Jin coughing up blood. She kneeled down next to him as lifted his head.

"Jin hang on!" She said holding his cheek.

"Sorry." Was all he could say before passing out.

"Jin stay with me." She said shaking his head a little. She put an arm around her neck as she started to carry Jin. She soon found Jin body to be lighter as she saw the young woman on the other side helping her.

They made it to the hospital as they watched Jin lying on the bed. Xiaoyu took a couple of glances at the girl sitting next to her.

"You're wondering who I am right." She said as Xiaoyu blushed being busted.

"Was it that obvious?"

She smiled. "I'm Asuka Kazama, his cousin."

"I thought Jin didn't have any relatives." Xiaoyu said surprise.

"He never knew that his mother had a brother."

"And that man that was with you."

"Is his father."

Xiaoyu looked at the floor. "He seemed to love his father so much in the journal but when he saw him today he was furious." She thought to herself.

"Can I ask who you are?" She said still smile at her.

"I'm Ling Xiaoyu." She said extending her hand.

"Girlfriend?" She said shaking her hand.

"Ex."

Asuka tilted her head. "Why is that?"

"Misunderstanding."

"Tell me about it." She said facing her.

"It's a long story."

"Well he doesn't look like her going to wake up anytime soon." She said giving her a smile.

Xiaoyu told Asuka the whole story as Asuka looked at her with big eyes then gave her a big hug.

"You poor thing, so you were suppose to marry Jin but your dad changed his mind then some red hair dude started to put the works on you, were you scared with the whole marriage thing?"

"Yeah but I was kind of happy I felt something when we first met but I had some doubts."

"Of course I would have piss my pants if I had to marry a complete stranger."

"Thanks for listening." Xiaoyu said smiling at her.

"Thanks for telling." She said smiling back.

Just then, Jin let got a groan as he opened his eyes and sat up.

"Xiao." He said holding his side.

"Yeah I'm right here." She said standing next to him.

"I got my ass kicked huh." He said looking down.

"Well yeah."

"Jeez thanks." He said looking at her, when he notice Asuka standing next to her. "Who are you?"

"I'm Asuka your cousin."

"I don't see any resemblance." He said looking at her.

"What are you talking about you both are freaking gorgeous!" Xiaoyu said as she covered her mouth. While Jin and Asuka blush looking at her.

"In any case may I speak with Xiaoyu alone please." He asked her.

She nodded as she gave Xiaoyu a good-luck look before walking out the room.

Once she was gone, Xiaoyu walked closer to him as he looked back down.

"I want you to go home."

She was shocked for a moment. "What? Why!"

"It's getting dangerous now that he is here." He said as his bangs covered his eyes.

"But I want to stay here; I want to stay with you!"

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I have this thing that called the Devil gene that turns me into a creature that will destroy anything in its way, I been able to control it until today where I felt myself losing. I don't want to her, I want you safe but if you stay here you will get hurt, you probably think I'm crazy though right?" He said looking at her surprise to her eyes was watering.

"That's the most stupid reason I ever heard, you just want me to leave you here so you can suffer alone, you're an idiot!"

"But-"

"I love you!" The words shocked Jin as if a bullet just shot him in the head.

"Xiao I-"

"I'm madly in love with you! I miss you, and I don't want to be without you, I realize that love is a state of mind not a emotion or feeling that fades in time, I know I want to be with you forever even if it means putting my life on the line."

Jin grabbed her shirt as he pulled her on to the bed and crashed his lips on hers. It felt like needles were all over him that were attracting lightning electrifying them, and yet it was so good.

They parted for air, as she looked him in the eye. "I want to stay." She whispered to him before burying her face in the crook of his neck as Jin wrapped his arms around her.

"Thank you." He said as they both soon fell asleep.

Asuka smiled as she watched the whole thing, she then turn and walked out of the hospital. Once she walked out of the hospital, she saw Kazuya seating on a bench in front of the hospital. He had his hands together with his head down.

"How is he?" He asked.

"He should be fine now, though you should go and see him." She said seating next to him.

"I'm the one who put him in there, I have no right too."

She looked at him for a moment before looking up. "He looks a lot like his daddy."

"His father is dead he lost both his love of his life and his son." Kazuya said burying his face in his hands.

"I believe he still alive and was very happy today when he saw his son after so long, don't you think he deserve to at less to know how his son is doing?"

"I don't deserve his forgiveness."

"Everyone deserves a second chance."

Kazuya stayed quiet for a moment before getting up. "It's late we should be getting back." Asuka nodded as she got up and walked to the hotel.

Kazuya started to walk but stopped as he turn his head to Jin's room before turning back and walking the same direction as Asuka.

* * *

_**Sorry if it was lame I kind of rushed it  
**_


End file.
